The General's Daughter
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Cross has a 12 year old daughter! And what? She's currently under disguise as Hinamori Amu? Watch as this general's daughter abandons her happy life in Japan to come back to the Black Order to aid her father in the fight to win the Holy War!
1. Another meeting

**Suteneko: This is my first D. Gray Man story! Hope you like it! And I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Cross sighed, that stupid Hitler wannabe had called everyone into a meeting again. Presently, the Black Order was rather hectic now. The entire staff &amp; exorcists of the HQ were busy packing to prepare for the move to the new HQ as the present one was in need of massive repair thanks to that troublesome Level 4 Akuma. Cross could only speculate that Leverrier had something important to talk about if he had to conduct a meeting now.<p>

And speaking of the devil, the bastard himself walked in with his right hand man, Howard Link by his side.

"It looks like we have everybody here. Thank you for coming. I am special auditor Malcolm C Leverrier from Central Administration."

The people seated at the table nodded to him and the two men sat down.

"Today, we will be going over all the particulars. And it would appear that today's meeting would be very interesting indeed."

Cross raised an eyebrow at that; he said the same thing the last meeting…

_What is he going to talk about now?_

Link stood up from his chair, put his hands behind his back and looked directly at Cross, "General Cross Marian. 4 years ago, directly after being notified of your mission to destroy the Akuma plant, you had cut off all communication with Black Order Headquarters. From that time up until the present, you had completely abandoned your duty to report on your activities. By doing this, you had committed a violation of our rules."

Link sat down whilst Cross smirked and placed his feet on the table, "So that's what this meeting was about? My punishment? What is it? A day of torture by the Crow Guards?"

Leverrier smirked, "The discussion of your punishment Cross, was overseen by the Grand Generals and the Pope themselves."

The red haired man narrowed his eyes at the smirking inspector in front of him.

_This can't be good…_

Leverrier chuckled, "I must say Cross, the information files they had given me about you had been a certainly interesting read. I would never have dreamed of you having a secret life like that all on your own."

Cross deadpanned whilst Komui, the Branch heads and the four Generals looked confused, secret life?

"How do you mean Inspector?" Komui asked.

Leverrier gestured to Link, "Link, if you please."

"Hai"

Link stood up, "May I, General?"

Cross crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Tch, go ahead."

"Then, I shall begin."

Link took a deep breath and continued, "Marian Cross. Grandson of the late Supervisor Cyril Marian. Husband of the late, Ame Amethyst Hinamori Marian. Father of Amber Amulette Marian, God's Blessed Child. His daughter, Amber is the subject matter of this meeting."

Link took a look around the room, everyone was clearly surprised and was staring at Cross. General Klaud was the first to speak.

"You…you married Ame?"

Cross sighed, "Yes."

"Preposterous! The two of you hated each other's guts! Since when did you two ever marry?"

"12 years ago." Cross answered emotionlessly.

General Socalo was the next one to speak, "He said late…she's dead?"

"Yes."

"How did she die?" General Tiedoll asked.

"I thought she died on a mission?" Klaud asked

"The Earl killed her in front of my daughter on her 8th birthday."

The Generals stared at Cross in shock, the Earl killed his wife?

"Why?" Tiedoll asked.

"Link shall answer that" spoke Leverrier.

Link nodded, "Amber Marian was a young girl but she had already gained her first innocence weapon at the age of 6. Her first anti-akuma weapon was in the form of dual guns, Law & Order. Some time later, she gained another anti-akuma weapon. This was in the form of dual daggers, Light Daggers. Recognizing her talents, she was later made a secret exorcist by the Vatican. As her parents were mission partners, they took their daughter along with them to help them with their own missions."

Komui was shocked; she had two anti-akuma weapons?

Bak raised his hand to hand to speak, "Wait, what did you mean when you called her God's Blessed Child?"

"When Amber-san was born, she had a golden cross birthmark on her upper back. On the day her mother was killed; Amber-san had flown into a rage. Her golden cross glowed and slowly started to cover her entire upper body. It seems that, the birthmark had granted her an enhanced speed, strength, durability and agility. She was actually close to killing the Earl herself but before she could deliver the final blow, one of the Noahs, Lulubell stopped her."

Bak's eyes widened, "She was actually close to killing the Earl?"

"Yes, that is why the Earl had killed her mother; he was trying to break her emotionally as he feared her."

Leverrier spoke next, "The Pope had done some research and according to the ancient text, only one person will be born every millennium, bearing a golden cross on her back. It is said that this person is the legendary God's Blessed Child, she was born with the purpose to defeat the Earl."

Komui's eyes widened, "Then…where is she?"

"Ask Cross, he is the one who hid her."

Immediately everyone turned to stare at Cross.

"Why did you hide her Cross?" Komui asked.

"The same reason why you came to the Black Order in the first place Komui."

_To protect her?_

Leverrier spoke again, "General Cross Marian, the Vatican had given you time to let your daughter recuperate from the trauma she had seeing her mother's death but it's been 4 years already. It's high time you bring her back. That is your punishment, to bring her back to the Black Order and let the Vatican appoint her as General."

"Appoint her as a general?" Socalo asked

"Does that mean she has a synchronization rate of a 100%?" Tiedoll asked.

"Correct. It was a year later after she had attained her second innocence item that she had achieved a synchronization rate of 100% with both her items."

Suddenly, a furious Cross slammed his hand on the table, making the whole table shake, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND! LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER A GENERAL!"

Leverrier smirked again, "You made a deal with the Vatican the last time they tried to appoint her as a General didn't you Cross?"

"A deal?" Klaud asked

"Yes, Cross here, didn't want his precious daughter to become a General so he took up the position instead."

_I wondered why he became a General…_

"But why is becoming a General such a bad thing?" Bak asked.

Socalo answered with a bitter tone in his voice, "You increase in rank and have special benefits but you will be sent by the Vatican themselves on dangerous missions from time to time. And these missions have high chances of you not coming back at all."

"Look Leverrier, let me meet with the Vatican. I can make another deal! Come on Leverrier!" Cross pleaded.

Leverrier smirked; he was enjoying this, seeing the ever so powerful Cross Marian beg him like this.

"And what kind of deal can you make?" Leverrier asked

"I…I'll take my place as Supervisor of the Black Order."

Leverrier rose an eyebrow and Komui stared him in shock.

"You are willing to take on the troublesome job? I thought you hated paperwork."

"I do but if it's for my daughter then I'll do anything."

Leverrier pondered over it, "Hmm…now this would take need a discussion. The Vatican had always wanted you to become Supervisor after your grandfather didn't they?"

Cross said nothing; he just continued to stare at the inspector.

"All right, I'll take up the proposal with them but I cannot guarantee anything."

"I understand."

"But you know Cross; you can't protect your daughter forever."

Cross said nothing and Leverrier sighed, "This meeting is over, we will meet again later at noon, you may all leave."

Immediately everyone got up to leave, except Cross.

"General Cross? Aren't you leaving?" Bak asked.

"No, I need to be alone for a while."

"I see, I guess I'll see you later then?"

Cross didn't say anything so Bak gave up and left, leaving Cross to his thoughts.

_Amber…_

* * *

><p><span>Later at noon…<span>

"Cross, the Vatican has made their decision."

Cross looked up at Leverrier and waited.

_Please…please…_

"You are to become the next Supervisor but your daughter still has to come back."

Cross opened his mouth to say something but Leverrier raised his hand to stop him, "I'm not done yet."

Cross closed his mouth and Leverrier continued, "But, she will not be appointed as a General."

Cross instantly breathed a sigh of relief, "

_Thank you God_

"You seem happy Cross." Leverrier noticed.

"When can I leave?" Cross asked

"Right after this meeting, you must be excited."

Cross couldn't help but smile a bit, "Yes, you're right. I am."

Everyone including Leverrier & Link, stared at Cross in shock. They had never seen such a gentle smile on the man's face before.

Leverrier cleared his throat, "Yes well, you are to bring her here by tomorrow noon."

Cross nodded his head, "Understood."

Immediately one question went thorough everyone's minds except Cross's, "What is his daughter like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And please review!<strong>


	2. Daddy? Is that really you?

**Suteneko: Thanks black koneko-chan & Akatsukiryuu948 for reviewing! And thanks TheOrangeNeko & Dezzy13 for putting this story on your Story Alert! Also a big thanks to ShyAznGrl94 & Exile Wrath for favoriting the story!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**PS: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>At the present, Seiyo Academy was having their graduation ceremony."And here are your graduates!"<p>

The party ball burst open and everyone shouted, "Congratulations on graduating!"

"What an awesome party ball! Did you make this yourself Yaya?" Amu asked.

Yaya smiled, "No, Hikaru and Kairi helped me too!"

Amu nodded, went over to Kairi and took his hands in hers, "I'm so glad that you came back to Seiyo, Kairi! Now the Guardians can be secured for another year!"

Kairi blushed, "Hinamori-san! Uhm, I, I, I've, I've always…"

"Wanted to eat sushi with you" Yaya cut in.

Amu tilted her head to theside, confused, "Huh? Sushi? You want some now?"

"N-no!"

"Uhm Amu-chan?"

Amu turned, "Yes Nagihiko?"

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?"

Nagi then started stuttering due to his nervousness, "Th-the truth is I, I'm…N…N-"

"Need to be patted on the head" Rima butted in.

"Huh? Why now? Well I don't mind-"

"N-no No! That's not it!"

"Oh Amu-chan, what is happening with your Shugo Chara?" Tadase asked, saving Nagi from any further embarrassment.

"They're still asleep" She answers as she points to her opened bag that was on the Guardian's table to show him the sleeping eggs.

"I see.."

"Yeah but its okay. I'm sure I'll see them again…" Amu says, smiling softly.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked

"Hmm?" she asks, turning to him.

"It'd be nice if Ikuto nii-san could make it."

Amu was a bit slow, "Wait…for what? You…you mean…"

"Nikaidou & Sanjo-san's wedding of course. It's in two days right? Tsukasa-san said he'd try and call him here. Something about reading his position and movement by the stars…"

"Ikuto's coming?" Amu asked, her face brightening.

Suddenly Amu felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

A familiar deep husky voice answered, "Amber?"

Amu froze and she felt tears come to her eyes, "Daddy?"

"That's right."

Tears began to stream down her face.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, panicked.

"Daddy, is that really you?"

"Yes"

Amu fell to her knees, "I can't believe it…"

"Can you meet me?"

"Right now?"

"Can you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, meet me at Tokyo Dome Hotel's restaurant?"

"I'll be right there!"

"Good. And Amber?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I love you."

"Love you too."

Amu closed her phone, wiped her away her tears with the back of her sleeve and got back on her feet.

"Amu-chan? Who was that? And you were speaking English the whole time weren't you? How? I though you usually have Cs in English?" Nagihiko asked her, immediately bombarding her with questions.

"I'm sorry Nagihiko. I have to go." She tells him before turning around to head to the Guardian's table to retrieve her bag.

"Go?" Rima asked.

"Go where?" Tadase asked.

"To the place where my most important person is" she tells them as she zips close her bag and picks it up.

"Important person?" Kairi asked as Amu came down the steps.

"That's right. Ja ne!" And before anyone had anytime to react, Amu had ran out of the Royal Garden.

"AMU-CHI!"

Amu didn't respond, she just kept running and running, not turning back.

_My daddy is here!_

10 minutes later, Amu collapsed on the sidewalk, panting heavily.

_Damn, I was so excited to see Dad that I completely forgot that the hotel is several miles away…_

_Damn, I can't use my legs anymore…_

"Then, I'll help you!"

Amu looked up to see the egg that she gave birth to this morning flying above her in mid-air.

_My cross egg?_

The cross egg was gray and had a plaid pattern on it. A black stripe aligned with another thin black line on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe were gray crosses.

Suddenly, the egg hatched and a chara came out. The chara had black hair tied in pigtails and silver gray eyes. She wore a black dress with sheer sleeves, a gray attached belt, matching black witch hat, black and gray striped tights and black Mary Janes flats.

She smiled softly at Amu, "Nice to finally meet you Amber. My name is Christa. I am the Shugo Chara that represents your dream to become a powerful sorcerer like your father, Cross Marian."

_My dream to become like dad?_

"That's right."

Amu blinked, "Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes I did. We are closer than your other charas ever were Amber."

"Why?"

"Because I had been residing in your heart for ages. I had waited until the time was right where I could finally be born and help you on your journey."

"You...you were born to help me with THAT right?"

"Yes. That is my destiny. And your destiny is to defeat the Earl and save the Destroyer of Time."

Amu nodded, "I know."

"So, need my help getting to the hotel?"

"Can you?"

Christa smiled, "Spell, Charm, Enchantment! Chara Change!"

Immediately, Amu's X clips turned to gray crosses and a broomstick appeared in her hands.

"Alright! Now all you have to is sit on the broom and say the magic words."

"What magic words?"

"It'll come naturally! Now sit!"

Amu set up her broom and sat down. Christa came over and sat on her shoulder.

Immediately, 3 words came out of Amu's mouth, "Zoom Broom Zoom!"

And then she took of in the air flying around.

"Woah!"

"Cool huh?"

Amu was excited, the feeling of the wind against her face, her bubblegum pink hair blowing freely behind her felt good. Soon, she realized that her broom had come to a stop and looked around. They were already at the hotel!

When Amu got down from her broom, her chara change ended, along with her gray crosses and broom.

"Wow, that was fast."

Christa nodded but then frowned.

"What is it?"

"You're not seriously going to wear that inside are you?"

Amu looked down at her clothes, "But I have nothing else to wear..."

"Leave that to me!'

Christa pulled out a wand from her pocket and chanted some words, " Alarte Acendos!"

In a flurry of sparkles, Amu's clothes changed.

"Wow! Thanks Christa! But why a lolita dress?"

Amu was now wearing a square neck, short sleeve red and black plaid lolita dress. On her feet she wore a set of knee high black boots to finish off the look. The red X clips she wore in her hair were gone, she wore her hair down and on her right, a strand of her hair was tied into a cute little french braid. To put it simply, Amu looked adorable.

"Because I thought you wold look cute in one! Which I'm right about! Now let's get inside!"

Amu nodded and hurried inside with her chara. Soon enough, she found the restaurant. She went over to the receptionist, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Cross Marian?"

The recptionist nodded, "Ah yes, he's sitting at a table outside. You can't miss him, he's the only one sitting outside."

"Thank you."

Once Amu had finally made it outside, she looked around.

_Where is he?_

"Amber?"

Amu turned, "Daddy?"

Cross smiled, "I missed you."

Amu smiled too, "You said that already."

Without another word, Cross got down on one knee and held out his arms. Amu ran over and hugged him tight.

_He still smells the same_

"You still wear the same cologne huh?"

"And you still smell like strawberries."

Suddenly, Amu pulled away and asked, "Dad, there's something you have to tell me isn't there?"

Cross sighed, "Yeah but you're going to have to sit down first, this will take a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!<strong>


	3. Instead of goodbye, I'll say thank you

**Suteneko: 2000 words! Thanks for reviewing everyone! You really made my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"I see. Looks like I have no choice huh?"<p>

"I'm sorry Amber, I really am."

"It's all right. I knew I had to go back there someday anyway. Heck, you even became Supervisor for me."

Cross groaned then, "I really don't know what came over me, why the heck did I say I would become Supervisor?"

"Because it's the only way you could think off not to let the Vatican make me a General." Amu answered.

Cross sighed, "But just thinking about that position reminds me of how much paperwork have to do…"

Amu smiled but vanished in an instant and replaced with a sad frown, "The war seems to have become worse haven't it? Several Finders & Exorcists have died...a Fallen One had appeared...the HQ was nearly destroyed by a new Level 4 Akuma…"

Cross then took his daughter's hand in hers and looked at her right in the eye, "Amber, don't you even think of blaming yourself. Who knows whether or not this would all have still happened even if you were there? Besides, there's no need to dwell on the past. Let's focus on the future now."

Amber smiled, "You're right."

"I always am."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Amu was just zipping up her suitcase when her Golem, Timmy came flying in through the window.<p>

"Timmy! Welcome back!" Amu greeted her silver Golem whom just came back his usual nightly stroll.

The silver golem flew around Amu's head as if to say he was excited to get back in the field. Amu smiled, she only got to hang around with Timmy at home so she knew that her Golem was rather lonely without her.

"Amber?"

Amu turned to see her father at the doorway of her room. He was dressed in red plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and boot cut jeans. He had his hair tied up and wore a fringe over his left side. His own Goelm, Timcampy flying beside him.

Timcampy say Timmy and motioned for it to come and play. The two Golems left, leaving Cross and Amu alone.

"Hi Daddy! I've just finished packing."

"Good, good. So are you ready?"

Amu knew exactly what he meant, "Let's get it over with."

Amu stood up from her chair and unbuttoned her pajama top to reveal a midriff white camisole underneath. She then went over to lie on her bed and her father proceeded to cuff her hands to the bed with a set of hand cuffs and put a mouth guard in her mouth.

"You ready?"

Amu nodded.

Her father than began to mumble some magic words under his breath and her seal appeared on her belly button. An eight trigram seal appeared. (Similar to Naruto Uzumaki's Kyuubi seal on his stomach but golden in color, I have a picture on my profile). Cross laid a hand on his daughter's seal and concentrated on pouring in his energy into it. Amu then began to glow white, first it was dim and then it began to get brighter and brighter as her father poured more power into her seal.

Amu could feel her father's power and it was painful, she was grateful for the mouth guard, it prevented her from screaming out and bursting her father eardrums. But it did take a lot of restraint not to kick her legs around wildly, she had to keep in mind that she would kick her father in the face if she did. And the handcuffs really helped restrain her hands from lashing out.

Yes, she was in THAT much pain

The brightness of the light increased, making Cross and Amu shut their eyes and turn away from the it. Suddenly, Amu stopped glowing and they both felt their eyelids becoming heavy. Cross then fell to the floor whilst his daughter fell asleep on her bed.

Christa then came out of her egg to see how it went.

"It looks like it's working!" Christa thought to herself when she saw that her bearer's hair and body growing to how it should be.

Then she noticed Cross on the floor.

_I should put him somewhere more comfortable..._

* * *

><p><span>In Amu's dream,<span>

"Amu-chan!"

Amu looked up to see Ran, Miki, Suu & Dia smiling at her.

"Girls!"

Soon, they were all hugging each other, "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too!"

"But now that you're here, does this mean you guys are going to hatch when I wake up?"

The charas looked at each other and back at Amu.

Dia spoke first, "We aren't coming back."

Amu was shocked, "What? Why not?"

"You don't need us anymore." Ran told her.

"B-but you're my charas!"

"But you have war to fight in. And Christa is there to help you isn't she?" Suu said

"But!"

"No buts Amu-chan, for now we're going back to your heart. Don't worry, we're still in your heart and we'll love you" Miki told her.

"I'll miss you…" Amu confessed.

"We'll miss you too Amu-chan." Her charas told her.

* * *

><p><span>The next morning<span>

Amu moaned from exhaustion, wanting to know what time it was but her room was still dark due to the dark curtains she owned because she always hated to see light pouring in through her windows in early morning. Amu then opened her eyes, rubbed them to get all the little sleepy-men out and allowed them to focus before looking up to see a familiar face, her father 's face.

_Daddy?_

Amu then realized that her father had encased in her in a hug.

_He's warm…_

Then she remembered that when she was little and had nightmares, her father would sleep with her just like this so that she would calm down. Amu smiled at the memory but stopped when a short moan came from him and his gorgeous mahogany red orbs opened and peered into hers.

"Morning…" he greeted sleepily.

Amu couldn't help but giggle at her father's sleepy face, "Morning Daddy."

"You look beautiful" he told her, smiling.

Amu then remembered that they had removed the seal last night, meaning that she would have her original appearance back!

She jumped out her bed and headed to her dressing table and stared at her reflection.

Her vibrant, wine red hair ending at her waist like it used to and her eyes were back to it's born copper color. She noticed that she was taller than she was when she was Hinamori Amu; she stood at a 165cm or 5 foot 5 which was actually as tall as Nagihiko. Her girlish features were gone, now she stood proud with facial features and skin tone, strikingly similar to her father. The only features Amu had gotten from her mother were her eyes, smile and some aspects of her personality.

Amu snapped out of her reverie when she noticed that her father was standing behind her, "It seems that you are taller than you were when you were Hinamori Amu."

"Well, the seal was designed to change my appearance after all."

Cross nodded and kissed his daughter on the temple, "I'm going to shower first."

Amu smiled at the loving gesture, "Alright, see you at breakfast Daddy."

When her father left, Amu then proceeded to take out the wrapped box she kept in her drawer.

_It's time._

* * *

><p>Since both bathrooms were occupied by Ami and her father, Amu settled to just washing her face and brushing her teeth at the sink. After breakfast and a shower, Amu came down the stairs, dressed and ready to leave. She saw her father shake her uncle's hand.<p>

"Thanks for taking care of her all this while Tsumugu."

"No problem. Take care of yourself alright?"

Ami then noticed her cousin in the room, "Amber nee-chan!"

The adults turned to see Amber sporting a see through black three-quarter sleeve cardigan, a red long sleeve top that read "Duchess of Rock & Roll", dark wash cuffed jean shorts and a pair of ankle black leather boots.

Amu or should I say, Amber smiled.

_I'm no longer Hinamori Amu now huh?_

Amber went over to Ami, crouched and hugged her.

"Take care of yourself Ami-chan."

Ami smiled brightly, "I will! But you too okay?"

Amber nodded.

_I'll miss this family..._

* * *

><p>Later that day, Nikaidou called the Guardians to his home. There waiting for them, was his bride-to-be, Yukari, Utau, Kukai and Ikuto?<p>

"Ikuto nii-san! You're back!"

Ikuto nodded but there was a sad look on his face.

"What is going on?" Kairi asked, noticing the tense atmosphere in the room.

Nikaidou gestured them to sit, once they did, he started speaking.

"I found a box on my doorstep today. It's over there on the table."

It was then the Guardians noticed the golden wrapped box with purple ribbon on the table. Tadase opened it and Yaya stared at the familiar piece of jewelry that was inside.

"Amu-chi's Humpty Lock?"

Rima immediately snatched the other object that was in the box, which was an envelope. She ripped it open and read aloud.

**Sorry mina-san.**

**I had to leave for personal reasons.**

**I won't be back, ever. I'm sorry for not telling you face to face, but I had to leave immediately. But I did leave behind my Humpty Lock for you. Please pass it on to the next person who has 3 shugo chara. He/she will need it.**

**No one knows where I'm going by the way so no use asking where I've gone. I love you guys, I'll miss you so much and just to tell you, I wouldn't have left if what I'm about to do wasn't important. If I had a choice, I would never have left but I had to.**

**Don't look for me, it's no use trying. Please. And instead of saying goodbye, I'll say thank you like Nadeshiko did. Thank you for being the first real friends I ever had. Take care.**

**Love you always,**

**Hinamori Amu**

Yaya and Rima were crying now and the boys looked solemn.

"Why?" Nagi asked aloud.

"She said she had her reasons…"Kairi muttered.

"Was it because of her important person?" Tadase wondered aloud.

Immediately, Ikuto shot his head up at that, "What did you say?"

Soon, the Guardians was telling them all about Amu's strange phone call yesterday.

Utau deadpanned, "She kept saying 'daddy' over and over?"

Rima nodded, "She was crying too."

"That must mean her father was the important person." Ikuto realized.

"I think we should just drop it already."

The Guardians all turned to look at Kukai in shock,"How could you say that? You and Amu were so close!"

"Which is exactly why we should stop. Amu didn't tell us why she left so she must have her reasons. She had secrets, so does everyone. All we can really speculate now is that she had to do something with her father. Besides, we should respect Amu's wishes and leave it be."

"But it's suspicious!" Yaya tried to argue.

"Isn't everyone with their secrets? Let's respect Amu's privacy and leave it be."

The Guardians went silent, not sure what to say next. Then Utau broke the uncomfortable silence with a joke of her own, "I'd never expect Kukai too talk with such a serious face before."

Immediately everyone was laughing causing Kukai to pout, "You guys are mean…"

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: *faints* So long...<strong>

**Christa: Please review!**


	4. Climbing up the bloody cliff

**Suteneko: Hope you liked the last chapter and enjoy this one as well!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Amber stared out of the airplane's glass window. Legs crossed and upright hand supporting her chin, she sat next to her father who was sleeping quietly on her flight to Europe. Her Golem, Timmy &amp; her father's Golem, Timcampy were sleeping in the knapsack she had on her lap while Christa slept in the pocket of her cardigan.<p>

Amber smiled as she thought about seeing the people she missed dearly from the Black Order; Hevlaska, the Head Nurse and the Gatekeeper. Those were the only 3 people who knew of her existence as a secret exorcist at the Black Order. But that's when she remembered another person who knew of her existence, her great-grandfather, Cyril Marian.

He had died of old age 3 years ago. But then again, it shouldn't have come as a surprise, he was old though. Her great grandfather liked to spoil her a lot when she was younger; buying her expensive things, putting in money into a special account for her, heck, he even left her quite a big sum of money in his will when he died. Just thinking about her great grandfather made her want to cry.

"We'll be reaching our destination in a few minutes," the stewardess's voice condoned happily, startling Amber. The girl blinked her tears away when she noticed her father beginning to wake up; she didn't like the idea of her father seeing her cry.

However when she descended the airplane with her knapsack slung over her shoulder and loftily walked the long trail from the airport to where the conveyer belt was to retrieve her luggage with her father, it didn't change the warm sense of nostalgia that washed over her. Absorbing the sights and sounds and aromas, Amber was swept into her thoughts again.

For a reason she couldn't explain, she felt like life back in Europe with the Black Order wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

><p>"Why…the hell…did they have to place…this stupid Order…on top of a cliff?", Cross panted out as he hoisted himself a bit higher.<p>

Amber frowned, they could have just used magic to get up but her dad had remembered his wife's strict rule of using magic unnecessarily in front of Amber and climbed up instead. He didn't want his dead wife chiding him in his dreams. Amber also remembered that rule as she remembered her dad used magic frequently but not in front of her as her mother forbade him to because she didn't want her to grow up lazy like him.

But he did have a point. Who _built _a building on top of a _cliff?_

"That stupid, bloody Level 4 Akuma...it just had to destroy the tunnels as well didn't it? Bloody motherfucker..."

Amber closed her eyes, trying her best to block away the image of her mother in her mind for the moment; she didn't want to start crying. Instead, she listened to her father grumble as he climbed up the cliff with her on his back.

"Whoever was stupid enough to make a building on top of a huge fucking cliff must have really been one screwed up fellow" Amber heard her father say as he reached for another handhold. "Why couldn't they have had stairs? Or better yet, a lift? It's a good thing we're moving soon, I'd rather die than climb this thing again."

Finally, moments later, Cross reached the top and with a mighty heave, he clambered on. Amber got of his back as her father sat on the ground, panting and gasping for breath. Amber pulled out a handkerchief from her knapsack and helped wipe the sweat that was beading on his forehead. When she was done, Cross slowly rose to his feet, gritting his teeth and stretching his cramped muscles. When he was done, he brushed the dirt off of his clothes and with his daughter beside him, they began making his way to the front of the headquarters.

Amber shivered slightly as she and her father finally reached the door, she had been there before but forever that building would be the creepiest building she had ever seen in her entire life. And that was saying something, seeing as she had gone on missions with her parents to the lowest, most scariest places imaginable.

Suddenly she heard a loud voice greeting her.

"AMBER!"

Amber looked up at the large humanoid face on the door and smiled at the Gatekeeper, "Hello Gatekeeper. How have you been?"

"I'VE BEEN GOOD! AND YOURSELF?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"SO YOU'RE BACK?"

"Just to finish this war once and for all."

The Gatekeeper smiled, he had missed the little redhead greatly.

"WELL THEN! COME ON IN!"

As Amber and her father entered the building, she heard her father say something, "Sorry Dad? I didn't catch that."

"I said you go up with Timmy to your new room and rest. I'll come for you once the ceremony has ended."

Amber nodded; she pulled out her knapsack and awaked the Golems inside. Timmy flew to her side while Timcampy flew to her father's.

"Where is my new room again?"

"Beside my old one."

Amber nodded and her father pressed his hand on her head, "Be a good girl and do as you're told got it?"

Amber sighed, "Yes daddy…"

Amber turned to where the staircase was and walked toward it while her father walked onward in direction of the office.

"I should get a shower and a change of clothes while I'm at it" Amber thought.

Then she stopped short when she heard a small snore come from the sleeping chara in her cardigan pocket.

_And maybe find someplace for Christa to sleep in._

* * *

><p>The promotion ceremony the Black Order had to say was the weirdest and most shocking in Black Order history. Everyone had to admit they were shocked that Cross Marian of all people was promoted to Supervisor. Whilst Komui was given the position of Chief-In-Charge of Innocence Repair and his sister, Leenalee was made no longer Chief Assistant. Instead someone the Pope hired, a Miss Brigitte Fey was given the position.<p>

Miss Brigitte Fey was a woman of average height with short, powder blue curled hair, slightly thick eyebrows and icy blue eyes. She wore a tight, black pencil skirt with a form-fitting, white double-breasted jacket with frilled hemming around her hips and waist. She also wore a standalone, stiff standing collar that seems to double over as a necklace, with some sort of red pendant dangling in the front. She looked to be around her mid-twenties.

Anyways, once the ceremony was finally over, the Exorcists, Finders & scientists alike awkwardly left the auditorium, whispering to each other.

"Definitely the most awkward promotion ceremony in history" they all though in unison.

* * *

><p>Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, Leenalee Lee &amp; Kanda Yuu were all quietly making their way to lunch, still confused by the whole event.<p>

"Hey Allen?"

"Yes Lavi?"

"Where's Two-Dots?"

"He said that he needed to be somewhere with his superior."

"Oh…"

"AH DAMN IT! THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

Leenalee & Lavi watched in shock as Allen out of nowhere, started to continuously bang his head against the stone hard wall.

"Allen! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Leenalee cried.

Allen stopped but leaned his head against the wall, "Why? Why did the Black Order make Master Supervisor? Why was Komui-san demoted?"

Lavi bit his lip, he knew the reasons because the old panda had been secretly listening to the past meetings and had told Lavi but he was also sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone till the truth was known which was really killing him.

"Are you seriously asking why Komui was demoted?" Kanda asked

Allen & Leenalee turned to Kanda in confusion.

"I mean, he was always destroying the building with those stupid Komurin robots of his and he never handed in his paperwork on time. Surely sooner or later he would have been demoted in the long run."

Allen, Leenalee & Lavi sweatdropped at the sense Kanda was making.

"But what about Master? Why was he-?"

"Maybe because his grandfather was the Supervisor before Komui."

Leenalee blinked, "Grandfather Cyril was General Cross's grandfather?"

"Grandfather Cyril?" Lavi asked.

"The old man died of old age 3 years ago some time before Komui came and became Supervisor." Kanda told him.

"Grandfather Cyril was a good man. He often came to see the injured exorcists and finders in the sick bay and talk to them. He cared about us exorcists. But Kanda, how did you know Grandfather Cyril was General Cross's grandfather?"

"I saw them together several times before. Sometimes I see that the old man had overworked himself so Cross would quietly take him to his room and then he would finish the paperwork for him."

Allen's eyes widened, Master did?

Leenalee blinked her eyes in surprise, "But how did you know General Cross was his grandson? All you said just proved that they just might have had a special bond not a-"

"Cross caught me watching him the first time and told me."

Leenalee nodded her head in understanding.

"Even so, why General Cross?"

"Because Lavi, those whose ancestors once held positions in the Black Order are expected to take on the positions as well if possible but because General Cross wasn't here at the time, my brother became Supervisor."

"I still want to see Master."

Leenalee, Lavi and Kanda all turned to look at Allen.

"I STILL WANT TO SEE HIM!"

And before they could stop him, Allen had ran off in direction of the Supervisor's office.

"MOYASHI! GET BACK HERE!"

But Allen didn't, he had to see his Master. He wanted answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Damn, that was long. But fun! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**R & R please! :D**


	5. Meeting his daughter

**(I changed my alias to Hime! It's my new resolution for the new year to be more girly :D )**

**Hime: 2,716 words...WOW**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Allen opened the door to the office and was surprised to see all the Generals, Leverrier, Link, Bookman &amp; Komui inside; like they were waiting for someone.<p>

Link was surprised, "Allen Walker?"

"MOYASHI!"

Allen turned only to get a punch in the face by Kanda.

"KANDA!"

"TEME MOYASHI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN?"

"I HAD TO SEE MASTER!"

Kanda just stared at him while Leenalee & Lavi tried to catch their breath.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone turned to see Cross standing at the doorway with Timcampy on his shoulder, wearing his new Supervisor uniform. He wore his the Supervisor regulation white coat that ended at his ankles which was zipped up from his waist to the top, black pants and white dress shoes.

"You guys ready?"

Allen and his friends were confused, ready for what?

Whilst the other people in the room nodded, ready. Cross nodded, stepped inside and took a step to the right, "Come in, Amber."

The people in the room stared at the young girl who came in.

She had a slim, perfectly toned body and a petite figure as delicate as her steps when she came into the room. Her facial features weren't as sharp and strong like Cross's but delicate, and beautiful in its own way. Her face was pretty, like a doll's; small but perfect nose, large eyes the color of copper, thin soft kissable pink lips, a model complexion to die for and all of it surrounded by long wavy wine-red hair that ran down her back like a waterfall, a few locks pouring down her shoulders.

Hell, any man would want this gorgeous angel before them all for himself.

'Now I understand why Cross is so protective of her' Komui thought.

Leenalee recognized the dress she was wearing immediately; she had seen it in one of her fashion catalog magazines. The mysterious girl before her was dressed in a very expensive but very fashionable Szkocki plaid dress. The mid-thigh short black cotton dress with red and black Scottish plaid accents showed off the long, slender legs the copper-eyed girl owned. To finish of the look, she wore a pair of flat black suede boots. (Picture on profile!)

Allen meanwhile was trying very hard to be a gentleman and not crudely think about the girl's body appearance like any other typical hormonal teenage boy would; like Lavi whom was presently doing at the moment but damn it was hard.

The silence was finally broken when Lavi snapped out his reverie and gave the red haired girl a thumbs-up with hearts in his eyes, "Strike!"

Amber was confused, "Strike?"

Quietly, Kanda Yuu, the most silent of them all, had to admit when he heard the girl speak, he actually liked the angelic voice she had, it fitted her perfectly.

Then Lavi, being the shameless flirt that he was, went up to her and took her hand. To him, it seemed so fragile under his gasp. It was warm and her skin was smooth. But before he could introduce himself, he felt his other hand grabbed and forced behind his back.

"Let of my daughter this instant, Bookman Junior."

Lavi let go of Amber's hand immediately and Cross let go of his other hand, leaving Lavi to rub his sore wrist.

_Damn, that hurt…_

Cross then turned his attention back to the people in the room, "Which reminds me, if any one of you men dare to touch my daughter, I swear I'll castrate you without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?"

Many of the men in the room shivered at the chilling tone Cross had in his voice whilst Amber sweatdropped.

_This is what I get for being a Daddy's girl…_

"Amber, introduce yourself."

Amber nodded and smiled at the people before her.

"Hi, I'm Amber Marian. 12 years old. I'm an equipment type and I own two items. My dual daggers, Light Daggers & my dual guns, Law & Order. Pleasure to be working with you."

Allen couldn't help but gape at her, "You're really Master's daughter?"

"That's right."

"And you're 12?"

"Yup"

"But you're as tall as me! What is your height?"

"165 centimetres."

Allen's eye twitched slightly, "I'm 168…"

Lavi laughed at his friend's plight.

"Poor moyashi! Even a 12 year old girl is as tall as you!"

"ALMOST tall, she is 3 centimeters shorter." Leenalee corrected.

Kanda smirked," It still shows that the moyashi is a short stack."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

Amber giggled at the funny scene before her whilst Cross smirked at the teasing his apprentice was receiving.

Suddenly, a silver Golem bigger than a normal Golem but smaller than Timcampy flew into the room and towards Amber. It flew over to her and rested on top of her head as if it had done so many times before.

Lavi blinked at the silver Golem, "Is that your Golem?"

Amber nodded, "His name is Timmy."

"Anyway Amber" Cross cut in "Let me introduce you to the people in this room."

Cross pointed to the group of four in the room, "Those are the Generals."

The scruffy looking man wearing glasses with fluffy light brown hair, a moustache and an unkempt beard, looked up from where he was working on the canvas he wore around his neck, "Nice to meet you Amber-chan. I am Tiedoll."

Amber tilted her head to the side in confusion, "May I ask what you are drawing General Tiedoll?"

"You of course! Your father would never let me draw him but now that you're here, a spitting image of your father and a more beautiful creature than he is would just make a fantastic masterpiece!"

Amber blushed modestly at the praise, "More beautiful than my father? General, that's a bit of a stretch there."

Socalo smirked, "The girl has one thing her father doesn't, modesty."

Amber looked up to see the man who spoke.

The dark-skinned man had black spiked hair and spiked teeth with a black scar or tattoo across his nose, just beneath his white eyes, though he didn't seem to be blind. He also wore a pair of gold and red earrings.

"My name is Socalo Winters. Remember it because I won't say it again."

Amber nodded and turned to the woman beside him.

She was of average height with a slim, fit physique. She had blonde hair and purple eyes, with a large scar that marked the upper portion of her face in an "X" formation, meeting between her eyes. One half of her face was covered by hair, and the other side had burn scars.

"I am Klaud Nine, a pleasure."

Amber nodded.

"And then over there is Komui Lee, the previous Supervisor."

Amber turned to see a tall man with dark eyes and long dark purple hair with curls at the end looking back at her. He wore a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses, a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white lab coat. She noticed that he wore slippers on his feet.

"Why are you wearing slippers?" Amber asked curiously.

"Ah well, Leenalee says my feet smells when I wear proper shoes so I wear slippers instead."

"I see, well sorry that my dad took your position as Supervisor." Amber apologized.

"Ah, it's fine. Besides, as long as I can remain here with my sister, I'm content."

Leenalee turned and smiled at her brother, making Amber look up at her and study her as well.

She had short dark green hair similar to Kairi's and dark purple eyes.

"You're Leenalee Lee right?"

Leenalee blinked her eyes in surprise, "How do you know my name?"

"My father mentioned you" was all she responded as her eyes traveled to the red crystals on her legs.

_The one with the Crystal Type_

Lavi then came in, interrupting Amber in her thoughts, "And I'm Lavi! Pleasure to meet cha Amber-chan!"

Amber couldn't help but compare the man before her to Kukai, their smile and green eyes so alike to each other. Like her, he had red hair but not as fiery red as her own. His hair was worn spiked with a bandanna wrapped around his head and he also wore a black eye patch on his right eye.

Lavi then gestured to the dark blue haired man next to him, "And this is Kanda Yu!"

He had long dark blue hair tied in a way similar to Nadeshiko's and dark blue eyes.

_Damn, he reminds me of Ikuto…_

Indeed, their hair and eye color were strikingly similar even though Kanda's were many shades darker than Ikuto's.

That's when Amber noticed the sword he carried he carried on his back.

"Is that a sword?" Amber asked him excitedly.

"Yes?" Kanda answered, a bit uncertain; he had never met anyone who took an interest in his Mugen before.

"Could you unsheathe please? I want to see it!"

Kanda stared at her in surprise, "You…want to…see…my Mugen?"

"Yes? Can I please?" Amber asked; her hands clasped together, looking at him pleadingly.

"No"

Lavi stared at Kanda like he was an idiot, "Are you kidding me Yu? That girl is giving you one of the cutest pleading looks I've ever seen and you can just easily say no?"

Kanda turned to glare at Lavi, "First, don't call me Yu baka usagi. Second, she is only a child; she can't hold something as heavy as my Mugen."

As soon as Kanda said the word 'child', Cross took a cautious step back, Timmy left his spot on Amber's head and flew over to sit on Cross's other shoulder when they noticed Amber twitch an eyebrow.

Amber absolutely HATED being called a child.

Nobody should say that unless they had a death wish.

"Kanda-kun right?"

Kanda looked at her, she had a smile on her face, but he had a strong feeling that it was fake, "I may only be 12 but I'm perfectly capable of holding a sword for your information."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "You're very persistent aren't you?"

"Yes now may I please have a hold of your Mugen?"

"Absolutely not."

Lavi's jaw dropped.

_She asked nicely too!_

Amber instinctively clasped her hands behind her back, trying to keep a cool composure, "All right. Whatever you say."

_The next time this guy pisses me off, I'm not going to hold back!_

_I'll kill him!_

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Allen introduced himself next and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello Amber-san, my name is Allen Walker."

Amber turned to him; he was exactly as she pictured him. White hair, gray eyes and a kind smile. Amber smiled sincerely then and accepted his outstretched hand in a handshake.

"Nice to meet you."

Allen couldn't conceal the blush he had when he saw Amber's smile, it was too pretty for words.

"I'm sorry for all the hell my dad put you through."

"Ah well…that's-"

He wasn't sure whether to say it was okay or not.

I mean he did suffer when he was with Cross…

"Miss Amber"

Amber turned to see a tall man in his fifties, looking down at her He had short, slicked back brown hair and toothbrush moustache. She instantly recognized who he was.

"Inspector Leverrier."

The inspector smirked, "So you know of me?"

"Yes" her voice devoid of any emotion.

"I'm sure it must have hard for you, to have the Earl kill your mother right before your very eyes."

That did it, Amber glared at the inspector.

"Don't say things you don't mean."

The Inspector was surprised by her anger, was it something I said?

Link, who was beside him, noticed that Amber's eyes were ablaze with pure fury.

"You have no fucking right to say that when you yourself don't have any feelings of remorse for those who have sacrificed themselves for the war."

"You-!"

"You inspector, are disgusting. People like you who only think about wining this war and not caring about those who have lost their lives in helping us are the worst and make me sick to my stomach."

Leverrier was enraged, to be insulted by her was a huge blow to his pride, "You insolent child!"

He raised a hand to slap her but Amber was too quick for him – before he knew it; he was on his knees with both arms twisted behind his back.

Leverrier grunted in pain, Amber smirked and leaned forward so that her lips was close to his ear, "I do not like being called a child Mr. Inspector. Remember that."

Abruptly, Amber let go, stepping back to let him get back to his feet and gather the shreds of his dignity. When he met her eyes, there was not a jolt of remorse in them.

"You are definitely Cross's child."

Amber turned to see a rather short man with only a patch of hair on his head that stood up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles of makeup around his eyes.

Amber smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment Bookman-san."

Bookman raised an eyebrow, "So you know of me?"

"I am well aware that you come from the Bookman clan, a tribe of people dedicated to keeping the secret history of the world."

"How knowledgeable you are."

"I keep up to date with things as much as I can."

Link couldn't help but frown at her, when she came in, she gave of the impression that she was like any other normal girl. However, that impression was completely turned around. She is truly FAR from normal.

_Well, she is Cross's daughter after all..._

Noticing that she was being stared at, Amber turned to see a man with shoulder blade long, blond hair fixed into a braid, forked eyebrows and brown eyes.

"You are Inspector Howard Link correct?"

"Yes."

"Allen is your charge isn't he?"

"That is correct."

"Let me tell you something here and now."

Link raised an eyebrow but Amber went on.

"The Black Order is wasting your time, what they assume will happen to Allen, won't. Because I am here."

Link frowned, what does she mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done!<strong>

**R & R please! :D**

****And happy new year!****


	6. Breakfast & the Science Department

**Hime: ****Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><span>The next morning...<span>

"Lavi, Leenalee, can I sit with you?"

Lavi and Leenalee turned to see Amber with a tray of food in her hands.

Amber wore a red top that had a picture of a time bomb, its eyes were stars and the words, "Abbey Dawn" was its mouth. She wore dark denim shorts and red high cut converse shoes. **(Picture on profile!)** On her tray, was a stack of pancakes with maple syrup, butter and a glass of orange juice.

"Sure" Leenalee said as she patted the empty seat beside her. Smiling, Amber thanked her and sat down.

"Amber-chan, let me introduce you to the other people seated here."

Amber nodded and Lavi then gestured to a pale skinned German woman who seemed to be around her twenties and had dark circles around her eyes.

"This is Miranda Lotto."

Miranda smiled, "Nice to meet you Amber-chan."

Amber smiled and nodded.

"This is Arystar Krory the Third."

Krory was a tall lean man with very sharp facial features, pointed ears and sharp fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which fell down in front of his face.

Amber tilted her head to the side cutely, "You're the grandson of my father's vampire friend right?"

"You knew my grandfather?" Krory asked, surprised.

"Oh no, my dad just mentioned him."

Krory nodded and Lavi carried on introducing people.

"And this is Noise Marie."

Marie was a dark-skinned man of large stature and wore headphones he uses to amplify his sense of hearing. Amber gasped when she saw his eyes.

"You're blind?"

"Yes but it's not bad. I have these headphones that amplify my hearing that helps me get around."

Amber nodded.

"And this is Chaozii Han."

Chaozii was a tall, stocky man with dark hair and dark eyes. His unruly hair was pulled back into a tight, spiky ponytail.

"Amber-chan." Chaozii nodded to her.

Amber smiled and nodded her head in return, "Chaozii-san."

"Are you really the General Cross's daughter?"

Amber smiled, "I think my hair is enough proof of that Chaozii-san."

"Finally! I'm so hungry!"

Amber turned to see Allen and Link wheeling food carts with many large plates of food on the top!

"You can eat all that?" she asked, surprised.

"Sure" they replied as they sat down on the table too.

"By the way, where's Kanda?" Amber asked, noticing that Kanda wasn't at the table.

Lavi pointed to the table behind Amber, "Over there."

Amber turned to see Kanda sitting all alone at an empty table behind her.

"Why is he sitting alone?"

Allen shrugged, "He just likes to be alone."

Amber frowned, "Are you sure he really prefers it that way?"

Leenalee nodded, "Kanda always says that whenever we tried to go near him when he's eating his soba."

Lavi laughed, "And he's always eating soba!"

Amber sweatdropped, "Always? That can't be healthy!"

Allen shrugged, "He's always like that and he has lived this long so I guess it's okay."

Amber frowned, Kanda sure was unique…

* * *

><p><strong>(See chapter 159 for the real thing!)<strong>

Later in the library, Amber and the gang were helping the Science Department with moving their stuff out. When Amber left to go the restroom for a bit, Kanda was dragged into the library by General Tiedoll.

"Put this boy into some good use!"

And with that Tiedoll took Kanda by the collar and threw him to the gang. Quickly sidestepping the flying Kanda, the blue haired teen fell onto floor flat on his face.

"Kanda are you okay?" Leenalee asked, worried.

Kanda got up from the floor and growled that he was fine but when he looked up, he could still see that Leenalee was still worried.

"Are you really okay?" she asked him again.

"Like I said, I'm fine" he tells her as he get back on his feet and wiped off the imaginary dust on his clothes.

"Allen wake up!" they heard Reever yell.

* * *

><p>When Amber came back to the library after her short visit to the bathroom, she sweatdropped at the sight before her.<p>

Allen had grown his hair to waist length, Leenalee was saying 'meow' over and over, Kanda and Lavi shrunk to the size of a ten-year old and Bookman had his hair replaced with bunny ears.

"What happened?" the red-haired girl asked a very stressed Reever.

"An accident…" was all she heard in response.

Meanwhile, Chaozii who managed to get out of the way just in time to avoid all the chaos like the other lucky ones, went over to Allen; who looked ready to pound his head against the wall at any moment.

"Allen, do you want me to cut your hair for you?"

"You know how to?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I think I should be able to. Would you let me?"

"If it gets my hair back then sure!"

* * *

><p>While Chaozii, Allen and Link were off to cut Allen's hair, Miranda and Marie were wondering what to do with Kanda and Lavi; their bodies have shrunk but their clothes didn't so they needed new ones.<p>

"What should we do about their clothes?" Miranda asked the blind man beside her.

"They could wear Bookman's" Marie assured her.

And they set off to get them.

* * *

><p>"Finished!"<p>

Allen took the mirror from the spiky-haired man and studied his hair. It was basically the same as his old one; the only difference was that his bangs were much longer than before. **(His hair in chapter 165!)**

"Thanks Chaozii. You did a great job."

"Anytime Allen."

"Alright, let's get back to the others" said an impatient Link.

* * *

><p>The two men returned to the library just in time see Reever, Lavi and Kanda talking. It looked like Bookman's clothes had fit them perfectly.<p>

"Hey Reever, will there be a forest to practice on at the new HQ?"

"I hear a rumor that it's near London is that true?"

"Are you thinking of new provisions to guard against the Earl?"

"Please don't speak all at once…"

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. Allen turned just in time to see a puff of smoke and Miranda crying. Quickly, Marie went over to her to comfort her.

"Miranda? What's wrong?"

"I fell and Amber-chan turned into smoke!"

Krory who was nearby, heard this and quickly went over to the smoke and fanned them away with his cloak.

"Amber?"

Krory looked down to see Amber unconcious but was shocked to see that she had fox ears and a long fox tail to match!

_Oh boy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done!<strong>

**R & R please! :D**


	7. Daddy!

**Hime: ****Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Krory lay Amber down on the couch while every stared at her new form in shock.<p>

"We're screwed!" Lavi screamed.

Allen agreed him, "God knows what Master would do if he sees her like this!"

Reever sweatdropped, "He's overprotective of Amber?"

The boys nodded.

"Like Komui?" Johnny asked.

Lavi shook his head, "Not as crazy as Komui but he did almost break my wrist when I took her hand."

Reever and Johnny sweatdropped.

"What are we going do?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"I think we need Komui. He's the one who usually makes all these potions right? Why not ask him for help?" Marie suggested.

"NO!" The Science Department protested.

Kanda frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Leenalee is speaking like a cat! Komui would kill us! No questions asked!" Johnny argued.

Leenalee sweatdropped and meowed in agreement.

Link sweatdropped too and asked, "And just how do you think we can get out this situation?"

Before anyone could answer, they noticed Amber stirring. She opened her eyes and then they all noticed that her copper eyes had slits in them like a fox would.

"Crap, my head hurts. What happened?"

"Kitsune" Kanda muttered, unfortunately Amber had heard him.

"Fox?" she asked him.

"You understand Japanese?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah I lived in Japan for the past four years but that's beside the point, why did you say fox?"

Lavi rubbed the back of his head, "Well you kind of turned into a fox…"

Amber raised an eyebrow at him so Chaozii handed to her a mirror to see for herself. When Amber saw her reflection, she gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Reever tried to calm her down, "Miranda knocked over a potion and now you're a fox."

"Just what the heck do you guys do here? You're supposed to be working! Not fooling around and making all these weird potions!"

Reever sweatdropped, Amber was really pissed with her present situation...

"Especially if you don't find a way to fix this by noon!"

Bookman frowned, "Why by noon?"

"Because I'm having lunch with my father today!"

Immediately, everyone started to panic.

* * *

><p>Later at noon, Cross came to a very peculiar sight. His daughter had fox features and was being teased by Kanda and Lavi who both looked like 10 year olds. Leenalee was saying 'meow' over and over; Bookman had his hair replaced with bunny ears and Allen and the other exorcists was trying to calm down Reever and his Science Team who seemed to be going spastic.<p>

"Just what is going on?"

Immediately, everyone turned to look at him.

First thing they noticed was that he wasn't dressed in his uniform. His hair was tied up and he wore a fringe over his left side. He was dressed in red and blue plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and belted jeans. He had loafers on as well.

Amber was the first to react, "Daddy!"

"Amber, what is going on?"

Quickly, Amber summed up for he father what had happened and her father sighed deeply in response.

"This is why I prefer being a sorcerer than being a scientist."

"You were a scientist Master?" Allen asked in surprise.

"General Cross is infamous for being quite a scholar in his younger years" Link told him.

"Don't make me sound old" Cross glared.

"Great! That means Daddy can fix this!"

Cross pressed his hand down on Amber's head, "And you're going to help."

"Huh? Me? I can't! I'm not as smart as you Daddy!"

"You'll just need to follow my instructions."

"But-!"

"No buts. And I need Timcampy to fetch me Komui."

Timcampy nodded and immediately flew out of the room.

Johnny sweatdropped, "B-but what about Leenalee? He'll kill us if-!"

"I'll explain it to him. Now come on Amber, let's get to the lab."

Amber was just about to follow him but the loud grumbling from her stomach stopped her.

"Uhm, could we eat first Daddy?"

* * *

><p><span>After lunch<span>

Everyone was waiting for the scientists to come and give them their antidote. The doors creaked open and Amber, Cross and Komui entered.

"Amber you're back to normal!" Allen noticed.

Amber smiled, "Yup! And now we can turn you guys back to normal too!"

Taking a bottle from the Komui's box, those affected each drank down the bottle.

"Shit! This is awful!"

"What the fuck is this?"

"Gross!"

Suddenly, they all turned into puffs of smoke. When they finally cleared they were all back to normal again!

Lavi pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!"

Thankfully, Lavi's & Kanda's clothes had grown as well so no 'accidents' had happened.

Cross clapped his hands together, "Alright all of you who took a potion, you each fork out a $100 now.

"Huh?"

"Do you really expect me to do so much work without any payment? No way, pay up now."

Grumbling, they gave him the money and Cross counted it to make sure it was all there.

"This is just enough to pay for a meal and a shopping trip with Amber" Amber heard her father mumble.

Amber smiled and hugged her father, "I love you Daddy."

Everyone watched as Cross himself smiled softly at her and patted his daughter on the head, "Me too."

They could see now that Cross truly loved his daughter, probably more than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done!<strong>

**R & R please! :D**


	8. The Truth

**Hime: ****Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own anything!**

**(Note: This was taken from the manga chapter 165-167)**

* * *

><p><span>2 weeks later...<span>

Allen and a few others were taking a boat to go to the new HQ.

"So that's the new HQ" Allen thought to himself.

"You'll catch a cold."

Allen turned to see Leenalee and Johnny coming toward him.

Allen smiled, "I'm alright, I've got the new uniform Johnny and the Science Team made for me."

"See Leenalee?"

Leenalee giggled, "Guess you were right Johnny."

Allen was confused, "Huh?"

"Johnny and I were talking inside just now" Leenalee told him.

"And I said that you're not as polite when you talk to us anymore" Johnny explained.

Allen's eyes widened slightly, realizing that he was right and Johnny continued.

"Well, at least with people like Leenalee & me whom you talk to often and only sometimes. Didn't you notice?"

Leenalee smiled, "Johnny watches you closely Allen and I didn't really think much of it at first because on missions, everyone's speech gets a little short and rough during battle but now that you mention it, I guess it's true."

Allen sweatdropped, "I hadn't realized."

Leenalee raised her hand in a childish way. "I don't mind! I like when you're not polite!"

Johnny raised his hand too, "Yeah! How come you're always so polite?"

Allen sweatdropped, "Ah well, it's a habit..."

"Does your gentlemanliness help make it easier for you to make a living?" Johnny asked.

"Erm..."

"You guys should get ready to disembark."

They all turned to see Amber there; her arms crossed and smile on her face.

"Weren't you on a mission?" Leenalee asked.

"I was but I finished it early so I straight away came to the boat last night ."

That's when they noticed that she was wearing her new uniform.

She was wearing her uniform exactly like Leenalee except instead of the skirt, she wore a pair of red shorts that matched the red of her uniform and knee-length leather black boots with buckles everywhere.

With two hair bangs to frame her face, she tied the rest of her hair in two pigtails. (Picture on profile!)

"You look great in the new uniform Amber-chan" Johnny complimented.

"Thanks."

Leenalee frowned, "Hey Amber-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"How come you've only been going on solo missions ever since you came here? Does General Cross not allow you to go on missions with groups?"

Leenalee watched as a sad smile form on Amber's face, "It's not that actually. It's just that I'm always so used to group missions. I think Daddy is afraid it'll bring back bad memories for me. The second reason is probably he just wants me to get used to things."

Allen frowned, bad memories?

But before he could ask, he heard the crewmen yell to everyone to get ready to disembark.

_Guess I'll ask her about it later..._

* * *

><p><span>Inside<span>

Amber went to retire early whilst everyone else stayed to watch Allen open the gate. Allen took up a spot in the room and concentrated on making a gate for the other members who was waiting at the old HQ.

"Gate 9 is connected" Allen announced.

"Roger! Please confirm that Gate 9 is connected to the old HQ" Johnny said into his phone.

"Old HQ here, Rob and the others has gone to check it out."

At that moment, Rob's head poked out from the gate in front of Allen.

"Hey Allen!"

"Good evening, Rob."

"You've gotten good at opening the gates!" Johnny commented.

Allen smiled, "All I have to do is recite the lyrics in my head. The only problem is that I can't seem to make a gate to somewhere I haven't been."

"Good work Link."

Link saluted to his superior, "Sir"

Allen frowned; Link's superior is here too?

"And good work to you to Allen Walker."

Allen turned to see Leverrier standing behind him.

"Come with me, I'll need you to follow my orders now."

* * *

><p><span>With Amber<span>

Amber fell back on her new bed, clad in her bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Finally!"

Amber was glad to finally sleep on a bed, the last mission really tired her out.

"Amber! We've got a problem!"

Amber opened her eyes and rose an eyebrow at the worried Christa.

"What's wrong?" she asked, also noticing that Timmy was flying in circles, in worry.

"We'll explain as soon as you get changed and follow us! Hurry!"

Amber frowned, what's wrong now?

* * *

><p><span>With Allen<span>

"General Cross Marian is on the other side of these doors" a guard told Allen.

_Master?_

When Allen walked into the room, he was surprised to see so many guards inside as well. He noticed that his Master was smoking a cigarette and was facing the window.

"Mana…he had a connection with the 14th didn't he?" Allen asked.

"Yes. The 14th had an older brother whom you know as Mana Walker. He was with the 14th all the way until he had betrayed the Earl and died."

"Brothers…Mana and the 14th…You knew this all along?"

"When the 14th died, I promised him that I would look after Mana. If I did, he would come back to Mana someday. You promised me that Allen."

Allen looked up at him confused.

_When did I ever say that?_

"Or should I say the 14th?"

"W-what?"

"He probably hasn't fully awakened but you've started feeling the 14th within you right?"

"Huh? What are you-?"

"Don't play dumb. You knew the Player's song. Those are his memories. You had the 14th's memories implanted in you. You are the host necessary for his revival."

Allen froze in shock.

_What?_

Cross tried to be patient and wait for him to snap out of it but unfortunately for Allen, Cross could never wait. So Cross did the only thing he could think of to wake him up; he slapped him causing Allen to fall on the floor with a swollen cheek.

"The conversation won't get anywhere if you just lie there" he told him, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"THAT HURT!"

Cross watched as his disciple pick himself up from the floor and sat up on the floor.

"I was implanted…when?" Allen asked.

"Huh? Oh…no idea sorry."

"HUH?"

"Oh wait, I think I know. Probably before the 14th died."

"I DON'T KNOW WHEN THAT WAS!" Allen argued.

"What? I said I was sorry so GET OVER IT!"

Allen glared at him but Cross continued.

"Hmph, I never quite believed it myself until you appeared that is. His life was hellish after he tried to kill the Earl. He and Mana were constantly on the run, engaged in a life or death battle with the Noah. The 14th probably didn't have the time to dwell on when and who. When he got the chance, he just probably chose whoever was nearby as his host so he could kill the Earl with his own hands."

"And…that's me?"

"You were unlucky; the implanted memories will eventually erode the host and change you into the 14th."

"Not until I have anything to say about it!"

Cross turned to see his daughter standing before him at the doorway and an unconscious Crow guard at her feet.

Allen looked up in surprise, "Amber?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done!<strong>

**R & R please! :D**


	9. I can help!

**Hime: ****Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Amber?"<p>

But Amber didn't acknowledge Allen; she was too busy glaring at her father.

"Why?"

Cross sighed, "I had no choice."

"You could have at least told me you were going to tell him!"

"I had no time."

Amber scowled and Cross frowned.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I needed to tell Allen something."

Cross raised an eyebrow but Amber made no move to respond to it, she went over to Allen and knelt in front of him.

"Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry."

Before Allen could reply, Amber wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. Allen took advantage of this moment to drink in the warm hug she was giving him. If it wasn't for the pissed off expression on her face, Allen would have described her to look really pretty when he first saw her at the doorway.

Her long wine red hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, her petite body clad in long sleeved lavish red cotton sweater with a white, wavy accent to the top and was greatly complemented with the ribbed sleeve cuffs and stylish ridge-detailing hemline that ended at mid-thigh. To finish the look, she wore a pair of mid-calf tan brown boots. **(Picture on profile!)**

He then realized that Amber smelled like strawberries and somehow, he liked it. It calmed him in a way he couldn't explain. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back tightly in return.

"You shouldn't be you know. It's not your fault."

"You're right but I can help you."

That's when Allen slowly pulled away to stare at her, "You can help me?"

Amber nodded.

"You see, years ago, I had this dream when I was told that I had a destiny, to save the Destroyer of Time."

Allen's eyes widened but Amber continued.

"That's when my father told me about your first time with Hevlaska and what she called you. He then told me everything and I knew that I had to save you. For the past few months, I've been working on an enchantment that could save you but now that I know that the 14th is awakening inside of you now, I'm going to have to work on it more to complete it quickly before it's too late…"

Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_He still had a chance!_

"Wait…an enchantment? Like magic?"

"Well yeah, I'm a sorceress like my father. He never told you?""

Allen shook his head.

"Oh well, that doesn't matter. Anyway, if you give me the time I could probably finish it in…3-5 months?"

_3-5 months…_

"Can you really?"

"I'm pretty confident."

"Alright then, you've got my faith in you then."

Allen and Amber smiled then. Suddenly, the moment was ruined when Amber felt herself being pulled away; she looked up to see that it was her father.

"Daddy!"

Cross didn't respond and moved to carry his daughter in his arms.

"Ok, that's enough touching for one day. Allen you can go. Amber, I'm taking you back to your room."

Allen sighed as he watched as Cross turned his back to him and walk out of the room with his daughter in his arms, yelling at him to put her down.

_Poor Amber…_

* * *

><p><span>A month later…<span>

Amber was assigned her first group mission together with Allen, Link, Marie and Kanda. They were told that some strange occurrence was happening in Paris and they were sent to investigate. Finders were sent but they haven't heard any word. But what really excited Amber about the mission was the fact that her father had allowed her to go on a shopping trip afterwards and had even given her enough money to afford 3 new outfits!

"I love my Daddy" Amber thought to herself in her mind.

Really, Cross only did it because since telling Allen about the 14th incident, she didn't want to be anywhere near him as she was real pissed at him for not telling her anything. But thanks to that generous offer, Cross gained a big hug, a kiss to the cheek and a promise for a lunch date from his sweet daughter in return.

_Ah…daughters…_

**(Chapter 172)**

Anyway, at Paris's Central Police Station…

Inspector Galamar and his daughter Emilia were having an argument until his right hand man, Damian interrupted him.

"Ah…sorry to interrupt sir but there's someone here to see you."

Emilia smiled sarcastically, "Oh look! Work calls once more! Well! I'll just leave then!"

She turned around in a huff but bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so-!"

"Watch where you're going" Kanda said, looking down at the French woman.

Emilia looked up at him in awe.

_Wow! He's gorgeous!_

"Move it"

"Kanda! That's mean!"

Emilia looked down to see a red haired girl scolding him.

To say she was pretty was an understatement; she practically took Emilia's breath away!

She was petite but cute, almost like a little doll. Her wine-red hair was long and wavy and went down to her waist. She had a soft, round, almost oval face with a small straight nose and eyes that were a pretty shade of copper.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Immediately, Emilia snapped out it and blushed, embarrassed, "I apologize."

"Who are you?" her father, Inspector Galamar asked.

Marie spoke up then, "Ah, we heard that some of our friends had been held here, do you think we might be allowed to meet with them?"

That's when Inspector Galamar recognized the symbols on their uniforms.

_The Rose Cross?_

"The Black Order? What could you people want in a place like this?"

* * *

><p>Later on, after some explaining, the Inspector led the group to a special jail cell where several men inside, dressed exactly the same, resided in.<p>

"They'll be in here somewhere. I'm afraid you have to find them yourselves."

"What is all this?" Allen asked, surprised by the large number.

"Inspector, who are all these people?" Marie asked.

"Phantom Thief G, the ones we've captured so far."

"Phantom Thief G? That criminal who's at large in Paris?" asked Marie.

"So you caught him? And so many too?" asked Allen.

"We're not G at all!"

"We're just made into G!"

Amber looked at the two men who spoke.

_They don't seem to be lying…_

_So are they really telling the truth?_

"Inspector! Surely even you must have realized it by now that what we have been telling you is the truth! Phantom Thief G is no ordinary man!"

"Hmm…what ever are you talking about?" the Inspector asked innocently.

"He's playing dumb!"

"Aww…crap! We've lost him again!"

"Should a police officer even be ignoring the truth like that?"

"He's just scared that's all!"

Kanda scowled, "I 'm not following…"

"I think he's forgotten we're even here" Allen told him.

"Amber-chan! Is that you?"

Amber turned and saw a few men she recognized, crying at the sight of her, "Zhizhi! And the Finder squad?"

"Thank god!"

"You really came for us!"

You've got to get us out of here!"

Suddenly, Kanda came forward and kicked the glass box that was keeping them in which shattered under his foot, "And what the hell have you punks been doing?"

"WAAAH! WE'RE SORRY KANDA!"

"Kanda! Stop being so mean!" Amber chided.

"Tch"

"Truth is, we don't have a clue what's going either!"

"We came here because strange things had been happening to the locals, so we wanted to find out if any innocence was involved." Zhizhi explained.

Kanda scowled, "Cross told us this much but apparently he hadn't head a word from you since."

Marie sweatdropped, "So what happened?"

"We were just carrying on our investigation but then we somehow ended up in this cell in these crazy outfits…"

Amber's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Zhizhi nodded, "We apologize profusely. However, thanks to this little incident, we've become certain of one important thing! The innocence in question has something to do with Phantom Thief G!"

"What makes you say that?" Allen asked.

Zhizhi adjusted his glasses before speaking, "Phantom Thief G is no mere man. Just as his name suggests, he is a ghost. There are 3 things we know about him. First, he wears an outrageous costume. Second, without fail, he always sends out a note before he commits a crime and third, he has no physical form. That's why he always uses the body of another to perform his crimes and no matter how many times the Inspector catches him, a new G pops up every time. "

"Stop it! You're just trying to escape the guilty verdict!" yelled the inspector.

"But we're telling the truth!" argued Zhizhi.

"What do you think Marie?" Allen asked.

"From the sign of their heartbeats, there is no deception from any of the prisoners"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Thief, ghost or if there's innocence involved, we have to retrieve it."

"Innocence?" the inspector asked.

Link answered, "It is a gift from God and we are the ones who retrieve them before it falls into the wrong hands."

_Wrong hands?_

* * *

><p>As Amber and the others were making their way to their hotel for lunch, they stopped when they heard someone cursing loudly.<p>

"Damn it!"

They looked up to see a girl around Amber's age with long curl platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes lying down on the ground, glaring at something. In her right hand, she was carrying her shoes so she was barefoot. There were even a few tears in the blue dress she was wearing.

Amber's eyes widened when she recognized the person in front of her.

_Lulu de Morcef?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done!<strong>

**R & R please! :D**


	10. The redhead girl

**Hime: Sorry I was so late! I was really busy with school! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" Allen asked, confused.<p>

"I'll help her, you guys go" said Amber.

"But Kitsune-"

"DON'T CALL ME KITSUNE YOU STUPID BAKANDA!"

"Ok fine, Kit. Look, what-"

"MY NAME IS AMBER YOU IDIOT!"

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH?"

Amber closed her mouth to glare at the blue haired man in front of her and Kanda glared back.

"Look, I'll handle it. You guys just go."

"Surely we can help?" asked Allen.

"No you can't."

"Is it some sort of female thing?" asked Kanda.

"Something like that now leave."

Link frowned, "But-"

"JUST LEAVE!"

Startled, the men continued their way, mumbling something along the lines of PMS. Once they were out of sight, Amber tapped the side pocket of her bag and Christa came out of it.

"Time to get to work"

Christa nodded.

Amber then brought her hands to her chest and performed her signature sign; "My Own Heart-Unlock!"

A large light, the color of gray engulfed Amber & Christa and together they transformed into one.

"Amulet Cross!"

* * *

><p><span>With Lulu<span>

_Damn it! Where is Nana?_

"LULU!"

Lulu turned and glared at her chara who was flying toward her, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"SORRY!" she apologized.

Lulu sighed, "Never mind, let's just transform."

Nana nodded as hers and Lulu's body began to glow.

"MY OWN-HEART UNLOCK!"

When the light finally faded away, Lulu was dressed in a completely different manner.

Colored in purple and white, Lulu wore this sweet lolita dress that was decorated by a bowknot and floral ruffles along the bust, and a beautiful bow at the waist with an unique front splitting design together with multi-layer ruffles. On her feet, she wore purple heel shoes that had bows on top. **(Picture on profile)**

In her hand, she had a scepter.

"Let's do this"

She raised her scepter up high and was ready to attack until she noticed that someone else was holding the scepter, stopping her.

She turned and followed the hand to find herself gasping at the girl before her; she stood as the same height as her but Lulu had to admit, she was much more prettier than Lulu herself.

She had this beautiful sun-kissed skin tone, long wine-red hair gorgeously swaying in the wind, copper eyes that seemed to sparkle and a smile curving beautifully to one side of her mouth. Her toned body almost seemed to glow in the sun.

That's when she noticed that she was dressed in an outrageous costume like her.

She wore this black and grey layered ruffle dress with a spider web cap, bat appliqué and attached stand up collar. To accessorize with it; around her neck, she wore a black cross choker, on her hands, she wore elbow-length gloves and on her feet, she wore knee-high black boots. **(Picture on profile)**

"W-who are you?"

The girl's copper eyes twinkled as she answered, "Amber. Is it alright if you let me help you?"

"S-sure…"

Amber nodded, removed her hand from Lulu's scepter and stepped forward so that she was directly in front of Lulu. Amber raised her hands high above her head and a large black and grey scythe appeared in her hands.

"Cross Scythe!"

She twirled it in her hand and stopped once her body sunk into a fighting position. With her Cross Scythe in hand, Amber lunged forward at X Egg, but the it avoided the attack by flying higher into the air, Amber did nothing but smirk as she raised her scythe high above her head and sliced the air with it. A large grey tornado then came off it and sucked in the X Egg.

"CROSS TORNADO!"

The tornado soon faded in the air, leaving the dizzy X Egg to float around in circles. Amber stood up and smirked.

"Got you"

She ran forward and in one swift moment, she sliced the X Egg with her axe.

"CROSS SALVATION!"

Lulu's eyes widened as she watched the X Egg give off a bright light. When it faded away, the egg was purified and it flew away to look for its owner so he/she could be where it belonged once more.

_She could purify them with just one strike?_

Despite her surprise, Lulu still had the enough senses to know that she had to thank the girl.

"Thank you for your help"

Amber nodded and smiled, "Your welcome, see you around Lulu."

And in a flash of bright light, Amber disappeared right before Lulu's eyes.

_Wait a minute…how did she know my name?_

* * *

><p>When Amber finally returned to her hotel room, she wanted nothing more than a good shower, imagine her surprise when she saw her group members inside waiting for her.<p>

"What's up guys?"

"What happened?" asked Marie.

Amber sighed, "I took care of it"

"Seems like you did" commented Link.

Amber arched an eyebrow at that, "Excuse me?"

Allen waved over Timcampy to come forward. It opened its mouth wide and she saw that Timcampy had recorded her X Egg attack.

"Well?" Kanda asked "Are going to explain why you were fighting something that wasn't even there?"

Amber said nothing and stared at them, emotionless.

Link scowled, "Do you have nothing to say?"

"Well...I do have something to say"

The men watched as Amber raised her arm toward them and her eyes glowed, a golden color.

"**Forb fleoghe!**"

Immediately, their eyes rolled to the back of their head and they fell backward. Now, they were lying on the ground, sleeping.

"It had to be done"

Amber turned to see Christa now next to her.

"Yeah, erasing their memory was the best thing. It's troublesome to explain to those who don't have shugo chara."

"However, you're going to have to be more discreet next time. If they see you like that again, it would be difficult as they would remember everything and they would be mad at you for taking away their memory of it."

Amber nodded, "You and Timothy take care of the recording Timcampy has while I take the guys to the room."

Christa nodded until she saw Timcampy trying to sneak away.

"GET BACK HERE!"

With that, Christa chased after Tiimcampy with Timothy close behind.

Amber sighed, "Man, this is troublesome"

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: R &amp; R please!<strong>


	11. We finally meet! Phantom G!

**Hime: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>The team of exorcists was staking out the next probable place Phantom G would strike at.<p>

"Hey Link, you mind if I take the last donut?" Allen asked.

"Just how many have you eaten already?" the exasperated inspector asked him.

Amber, who was hearing all this from her intercom, was giggling at Allen's protests.

Kanda who also heard the protests from Allen's intercom growled, "Quit stuffing yourself bean sprout! It's almost time!"

"I can't fight when I'm hungry!" whined Allen.

"You better not let the police snatch the prey from under our noses…" warned Kanda.

Marie, who was beside Kanda sweatdropped, "It's not 'the prey' Kanda, its Phantom Thief G."

Amber, who was close to where the police was staking out, twitched her eyebrow in irritation when the Inspector began to yell.

"Hmph! I will never believe that this lowlife is ghost! We'll drag him out and have him trialed! Let's show him what the police force is made of boys!"

"YES SIR!"

From the corner of Amber's eye, she saw a person dressed in a eccentric costume, hanging upside down behind the inspector. Immediately, she stepped out her hiding place and yelled, "BEHIND YOU!"

Inspector Galamar turned just in time to see Phantom Thief G carrying the Queens Jeweled Crown.

"Thank you for the gesture Inspector Galamar."

Before the inspector could say anything else, it jumped out of the window.

"IT'S HIM!"

The thief landed neatly on the ground and waved to the shocked inspector, "Well then! I'll be taking my prize once more now Mr. Inspector!"

But when he turned to leave, tripped. He looked up to see Kanda smirking at him.

"Hey there little thief, let's see your face eh?"

"Don't damage the crown Kanda!" Marie reminded him through his intercom.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Quickly, Kanda rushed forward and gave a hard kick at the thief's temple, knocking him unconscious.

"Got him."

Amber who was watching from the window the thief had jumped out from, sweatdropped.

"Kanda…you did hold back right?"

Kanda was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Hold it right there!"

Kanda turned to see that it was the inspector and his men.

"Ah! It's you! That prettyboy from yesterday! What are you doing here? G belongs to us police!"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched at being called prettyboy but kept his cool, "We'll be taking the thief. Here, you take the stolen goods."

And with that, Kanda threw the crown over to the inspector. A policeman who was next to the inspector dove forward and caught the crown, "Ahhh! Don't throw it! That's a national treasure!"

The inspector meanwhile was getting annoyed with Kanda, "No! G comes with us too!"

Kanda was about to reply until he noticed that G had woken.

"Where…where am I?"

Kanda looked down to see that he could see the man's face now. Sandy blond hair and azure-blue eyes.

"Wha-? What's with this outfit?"

_What the?_

"What's going on?"

The inspector couldn't believe it.

_Again?_

Then, they heard laughter from above.

They looked up to see G standing there, looking smug.

"So sorry to disappointment you gentlemen! But capturing me is an impossibility!"

Kanda could believe his eyes, just what was going on here?

"Well then! Farewell! I-!"

But before he could saw another word, a shadow fell over him and a high kick sent him flying backwards.

"So sorry about that!"

Allen landed on his feet gracefully and looked back to where G was, "You're not the only one who can pull an ambush!"

G groaned in pain whilst the men from the police force cheered. Feeling pumped up, Allen cracked his knuckles for good measure.

"Walker"

Allen turned to see Link walking towards him.

"Make sure not to damage the crown. That thing is worth more than we could reimburse you know."

"How much?" Allen asked, curious.

"Enough to make Cross's debts look like nothing."

Allen's eyes widened, "I-I'll protect it with my life!"

"W-who a-are you guys?" G asked as he tried to get up "Police?"

"Not quite but since we're trying to capture you, I guess that's close enough."

Immediately, G was alert.

"Oh? Well then…"

With all his might, G threw the crown he had in his hand to his right, causing Allen and Link to panic.

"THE CROWN!"

But before they could run after it, someone else managed to catch it first.

"GOT IT!" screamed Amber.

She stood on the roof, grinning and held the crown high. Allen breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look Link but instead of seeing his face, he met with his foot.

Allen was thrown back against the railing and held on to his nose, he was pretty sure it was broken now.

"Link! What the heck were you thinking!"

Allen looked up to yell at Link some more but stopped when he noticed a very unfamiliar expression on his face.

He was smirking and he had a mischievous child-like air to him.

"So you think you can catch me eh?"

That's when Allen put two and two together.

G had taken over Link's body!

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: R &amp; R please!<strong>


	12. A G possessed Link

**Hime: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own anything! Sorry for being so late! I was REALLY REALLY busy!**

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Allen cursed as he barely dodged yet another attack from Link.<p>

_Come to think of it…I do remember him saving me once, back when HQ was invaded…_

"What's with this guy? He's so high-spec!" exclaimed the G possessed Link as he admires his new powers.

"Allen! What the heck is going on?" Marie and Amber shouted through his intercom.

"It seems G had possed Link" Allen answered as he got back on his feet.

Then, G smirked at Allen and said, "So Onii-san, can you give the order and let me have my crown back?"

Allen then smiled, "That would be a bit of a problem, considering we did come all the way here to capture you."

At that moment, a gut feeling told G to turn, only to see Kanda coming at him. Quickly, G reacted.

"HIJUTSU SHIBARIBANE!"

G had turned and formed some sort of shield around himself and when Kanda's foot came in contact with it, he felt his whole body become heavier.

_Not good…_

"BAKU!"

Quickly, Kanda jumped backward, avoiding the large attack G had just pulled. Allen couldn't help but sweatdrop. That attack could have fried Kanda to a crisp!

Out of nowhere, Amber landed next to him. Allen noticed that the crown wasn't with her.

"Where's the crown?" he immediately asked.

"I got Timmy to bring it to Marie."

Allen nodded.

"Anyway, you've noticed it right?"

"Noticed what?" Allen asked, confused.

"That magic he just used, he's a member of Crow!"

_Crow?_

That's when it him.

_Those guards that restrained me before!_

"But what exactly is Crow?" asked Allen.

Kanda then appeared in front of him, "Crow is a special unit working for the Central. I don't really know much or care about them but what I do know is that they are trained from an early age and have incredible combat skills."

As soon as Kanda finished, the sound of a person yelling could be heard so they all looked down to see what was going on.

Inspector Galamar was interrogating the officer that was possessed by G earlier.

"I took the crown and after that, I don't remember a thing! Really!"

"Don't screw with me!" yelled the Inspector as he grabbed the poor man by the collar.

"It wasn't me! It really wasn't me!"

"STOP LYING!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME! IT REALLY WASN'T ME!"

Allen shook his head but stopped when he heard G giggling.

"Is something funny?"

"Hm? Oh well it's funny right? Watching big ol' grown ups acting like that!"

"You really are a child…"

"Hmm?"

"All those people you were turned into G, you've messed up their whole lives. Well I think you're terrible. You're the worst."

That last word was all it needed to piss G off. He charged forward to Allen.

"SHUT UP!"

"Amber get behind Kanda and me" ordered Allen.

Amber obeyed and asked, "Can you guys do it?"

Kanda nodded, "Being up against a Crow just makes it easier; I don't have to hold back."

Allen on the other was talking to Marie through his intercom, "Okay Marie, just stay back and concentrate."

Once G was close enough, Allen attacked.

"CROWN BELT!"

G was stopped in mid-air as Crown Belt captured both his arms.

"Huh?"

Allen smiled and threw G with his Crown Belt to the side wall. Once G had crashed through it, Allen released his Crown Belt to let Kanda do his job.

G got up and was met with a flying kick from Kanda and landed to where Allen was.

"Wait…I'm tired…." Mumbled G as he tried to get back on his feet.

And that's when G realized that something was coming out of him.

"What? What is this?"

Allen, who was behind him, whispered in his ear, "It's a sword, you've just been stabbed."

Immediately G panicked, "AHHHHH! I'VE JUST BEEN STABBED! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Allen chuckled.

_Haha! Just kidding! The Sword Of Exorcism can't harm humans!_

Looking at G again, Allen sweatdropped.

_But it was pretty effective I guess…_

Then, G turned to Allen crying!

"YOU MURDERER!"

And with that, G left Link's body and Amber quickly rushed to his side.

"Link! You're back to normal!"

Link opened his eyes to see Amber looking relieved and then looking down, he saw Allen's sword stabbed through him.

"What just happened?"

Kanda on the other hand was speaking with Marie with his intercom.

"Tch, he ran away…Marie, can you trace him?"

"His cries are pretty distinctive, don't worry. We'll get him next time."

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: R &amp; R please! Again, sorry for being so late!<strong>


	13. The Boy's Cries

**Hime: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own anything! **

* * *

><p>"Timothy! Timothy! TIMOTHY!"<p>

Emilia sighed, "Why does that boy always disappear when it's time to study?"

However, unknown to Emilia; Timothy was on the rooftop, thinking about what had happened earlier.

Flashback

"A donation?" asked Mother Superior.

"Yes, it arrived this morning addressed to you and a very large donation too" answered Emilia.

Mother Superior opened the envelope and her eyes widened at the amount of money inside," Goodness, it says he heard the orphanage was closing and wanted to help out. Looks like there are still good people in this world even in this day and age."

End of Flashback

Timothy read the headline on article he tore out from today's paper.

"Inspector Galamar defended the crown jewels from Z!"

Pissed off, he sat up, threw the article aside and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch! I could have made a lot more if those guys in black hadn't gotten in my way."

Suddenly Timothy felt a presence behind him so he turned to see Emilia there.

_Shit!_

"Time to study!"

Quickly, Timothy ran off with Emilia hot on his heels.

"Stop right there Timothy!"

"It's not like I'll die if I don't study!"

Emilia increased her speed, getting closer but Timothy ran even faster, annoying her.

"Catch me if you can Galmar girl!"

"I will!"

Outside

"Are you sure this is the place Marie?" asked Amber, who was wearing her hood at the moment and looking at the run down building that was the orphanage.

"Yeah, this where G's cries stopped last night."

Inside

"Special Attack!"

Timothy turned and tightly squeezed Emilia's breasts, "Boob Squeeze!"

"Eeek!" shrieked Emilia.

One of orphan girls yelled at Timothy, "You're mean Timothy!"

Timothy only laughed and ran for the front door. The door opened and Allen smiled, "Excuse-"

"YOU PERVERTED BRAT!"

Out of nowhere, Emilia sent a flying kick to Timothy, kicking him outside and into Allen causing both males to fall off the steps.

Once Emilia realized what she had done, she panicked.

"Oh no! I used the moves Papa taught me again!"

The other orphans came out to take a look and one of the boys grinned, "There it is! Emilia's killer kick!"

"Cool!" cried another boy.

Allen managed to get up and rubbed his forehead which hurt, "Ow!"

When Allen removed his hand, he noticed that it was covered with blood."

"Wow!" commented Amber.

Marie in the meantime was checking Timothy, "You alright?"

Kanda grabbed Marie to stop him, "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Oh right you're blind so you can't see it. Well this kid has a ball growing out of his head."

"A ball?"

"PWAAH!"

Marie turned as he recognized the cry.

"That's-!"

"PWAAH! BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING! I'M DYING!

Marie paled, "That's the cry we were following."

Annoyed, Link grabbed Allen by the collar and yelled at him, "Hey! You're pathetic crying over something like that!"

Allen, well a Timothy-possessed Allen sniffed but then noticed the image that was reflected in Link's eyes.

He wasn't in his own body!

_CRAP! I ACCIDENTALLY POSSESED HIM!_

Timothy looked around, trying to find his body.

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE'S MY BODY?"

Kanda picked up Timothy's body showed it to him, "This one?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"So we meet again mysterious thief G…"

Timothy paled at Kanda's sadistic face.

"Now fess up, if you want this unharmed that is" Kanda smiled sadistically as he held his sword menacingly against Timothy's neck.

_D-damn!_

Later on...

"Timothy has been possessing people in order to steal?" asked Sister and Emilia.

Allen scowled, "Why am I tied up too?"

Amber smiled at him in attempt to calm him, "Just a precaution."

"I'm sorry but are you serious?" asked the two women.

Marie understood, "I know it's hard to believe-"

"-but he admitted to it" finished Kanda.

Emilia was perplexed by Kanda's words, "Admitted it? You had a sword at his throat! I don't what the Black Order or exorcists are but you can't do something like that to a child and not apologize!"

"If he had listened, I wouldn't have had to" Kanda calmly answered.

"Why-! You think just because you're good looking you can get away with everything?"

"I'm sorry; my partner doesn't know what he's saying. I apologize." Marie said, trying to calm down the fuming blonde woman.

Allen meanwhile was watching the strange nun that stood in corner. When the two met eyes, the nun turned to leave.

_Suspicious…_

"So if Timothy does have this innocence you're talking about…what are you going to do?" Emilia asked cautiously.

Kanda sneaked a glance at Timothy answered, "Of course we can't leave him here. The Black Order will take him in and make him an exorcist."

"NO!" protested Timothy.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THINGS FOR ME! I WANT TO STAY HERE! I WON'T LEAVE EVEN IF YOU KILL ME!"

And with that, with Allen tied with him, he jumped to Mother Superior, crying.

Before Kanda could retort, another voice interrupted him.

"Tch, how pathetic."

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: R &amp; R please! <strong>


	14. Do you want to take the risk?

**Hi guys! I'm super sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had these major exams called 'O' Levels which I had to study for and devote all my time to because my past prelims, I REALLY haven't been doing well. But now, my Os are over so I'm free! I might be posting more often/post more stories to avoid thinking about my Os. They're really important and if I don't do well…well…let's just say my mum would personally dig my grave for me...**

**So yeah….my results would come out in January and I pray that things would come out alright.**

**So let's just get on with the story yeah? :)**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to see that the person who spoke was Amber.<p>

Emilia was enraged, "How dare you! You yourself are a child and yet you call another pathetic? Timothy just doesn't want to leave his home!"

Amber responded by turning to her coolly and answering calmly, "He's being selfish Mademoiselle"

"Selfish-!"

Amber cut her off, "There are monsters out there Madame. Monsters, hungry for innocence. Monsters, who would not hesitate to kill anyone that stood in their way. Do you want to take that risk? Just for Timothy? There is quite a number of other children who live here am I right? Are you willing to jeopardize their safety?"

Emilia couldn't retort thus a long pregnant silence followed since no one else had any idea what to say after that. Finally, Amber spoke again.

"It's best for Timothy and the orphanage. Timothy can learn to control his powers better and put them to good use at the Black Order. Not to mention, the orphanage would be out of harm's way. Isn't that good enough already?"

Mother Superior and Emilia looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Deciding that the two women needed to get their mind off the topic, Allen then asked the question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"How did Timothy get that ball on his forehead?"

Hearing the question, Timothy looked away, an annoyed look on his features. Whilst, the rest of Allen's team turned to the two women, their curiosity peeked. The two women sighed and told them Timothy's father who was a minor jewel thief who was chased by Inspector Galmar, Emilia's father. During one heist, the fear of getting caught was so strong that his father forced young Timothy to swallow a stolen jewel. However during a raid set up by Galmar his father was caught and imprisoned. Emilia tried to convince the inspector to adopt Timothy, but Galmar refused, feeling guilty for the commotion he made during the raid. Instead, he decided to leave Timothy in Hurst Orphanage, but not before consulting with a doctor about the jewel. It was revealed that it was impossible to remove the jewel from Timothy's forehead which made his hatred toward his father grow even more.

"The jewel must have been the innocence" concluded Marie.

"When was this?" Kanda asked.

"2 years ago" was the women's reply.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and an explosion happened. When the smoke cleared from the blast, Amber opened her eyes to see Kanda crouching over her.

"You alright Kit?"

Amber would have yelled at him for the nickname but it wasn't the time. She accepted his hand in helping her up. When she looked up, her skin paled when she recognized the creature before her from her father's description of it.

It looked like a child-like creature with a bloated stomach. There was a black star on the Akuma's stomach and a little, closed-ring, "halo-like" oval above its head and wings on its back. Ironically making it, a childish, demonic angel.

"The Level 4 Akuma" Marie said.

With that said, Amber's eyes glowed gold and saw the remnants of the human soul in the Akuma but it was in such a grotesque state that it shocked the young girl to the core.

She couldn't help herself, Amber took a step back and threw up on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Also, please forgive me if it is not up to my usual standard, I haven't written in a while so…yeah.**

**Bye bye now! :)**


	15. Ugh!

**Hi guys! I'm super duper sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had been busy with prom, my birthday and my crazy family.**

**Seriously, it's been hectic!**

**Plus the fact that my brother has yet to give me my new monitor…**

**I need a new one cuz my old one is spoilt.**

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient! **

* * *

><p>Kanda went over to the redhead and rubbed her back up and down in attempt to soothe her.<p>

Amber couldn't believe that that was a human's soul. It was so-so-ugh!

The young girl fell to her knees and puked onto the floor again. Kanda knelled down next to her and continued his attempts to calm the girl down. Allen felt sorry for Amber. He himself had done the same when he first saw the Akuma too. It was just gruesome…

"Marie, Link. Get Timothy and the women out of here" ordered Allen as he activated his innocence hence transforming into Crown Clown.

"But Walker-"

"Link; there are other children in this building. I trust you to take them to safety."

Link closed his mouth, deciding not to protest. Allen did have a point and he followed Marie as he guided the confused & petrified Timothy and his female caretakers out of the room. Once they had left, The Akuma flew forward but Allen was too quick, he jumped forward and kicked the Level 4 away on the head. Allen smirked.

"Let's go Level 4."

The Akuma smirked too, today was going to b a good day and he could feel it.

The battle began.

* * *

><p>"Run to the cellar quickly!" Link yelled to the kids.<p>

Marie tried to help Link keep everything under control, "Everybody! Stay calm! Let's just hurry down to the cellar!"

Suddenly, Timothy screamed, "Director-sensei!"

Maria and Link looked up; they were horrified to see that the Director had turned to a puppet!

Emilia with tears in her eyes ran forward, "Mother Superior!"

But she was stopped short by the several gun shots that were shot at her.

"EMILIA!" screamed Timothy.

Suddenly, Timothy was picked up by a nun.

"SISTER!"

The sister laughed, "Isn't it ironic you thieving brat? Now you're the one getting stolen! Hehe, this is an unexpected award for helping out the akuma and I have to thank the exorcists for letting me know that such a treasure was so close at hand."

Marie's gaze narrowed, "I see…so a broker is involved in this. You don't deserve divine protection."

"Ha! Divine protection?! Why I-!"

Suddenly, the sister's body was contorted in a gruesome way.

"My body! How-?"

Then she stopped, Timothy watched as the nun's facial features turned to wood.

"Level 2 Dark Matter. If my eye focuses on someone for 6 seconds, their flesh will harden & they'll become a living doll. Once their flesh hardens, they can't move & hard things are brittle so they have no elasticity. Wonder what would happen if I step on her?"

Then, the Level 2 Akuma stepped on the woman, crushing her face.

"STOP! I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"

"My side? If you're on my side, then be my dinner."

The Level 2 proceeded to crush the doll nun, causing Timothy's face to pale.

"TIMOTHY! HOLD YOUR BREATH!"

It was Link and Marie ran forward, grabbing Timothy and covered his mouth with his big hand and he too held his breath.

"SPELLS GIVE ME POWER! SKILLS RELEASE IT! AND MY MIND BECOMES MY FIST!"

The Level 2 cursed loudly as Link came right for him

"SECRET SPELL!"

* * *

><p>From where Allen was fighting the Akuma, the ground shook and the both of them fell to the floor. Allen turned to where the explosion was.<p>

"Is Link & Marie okay?" wondered Allen.

"Your friends are dead; I'm not the only Akuma here"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Marie removed his hand from Timothy's mouth, "You alright kid?"<p>

Timothy coughed but nodded, "What happened to Mister Mole?"

Marie looked up and gasped, Link had turned to a doll!

"Impressive fore someone who is not an exorcist but there is more of us here."

Timothy looked around, true enough, there were more of the akuma surrounding himself and Marie.

"NOW DIE!" screamed the akuma as they lunged forward at the pair.

* * *

><p>"Kanda, let me fight!"<p>

"You're sick, you're sitting this one out." Kanda told her sternly.

"But Allen is losing!"

"Which is why I'm going to save his ass"

Amber glared at Kanda and without a word, she ran forward, ignoring Kanda's yelling.

"KIT!"

Amber dashed forward at a faster pace, flipping and landing in front of a tired Allen.

"Your opponent is me now."

The Level 4 smirked, "You? Do you have a death wish girl?"

Amber rolled her eyes, "You obviously underestimate me but no matter, it'll be your downfall" she finished with a smirk.

Amber swiftly took out her daggers from the holster she had around her waist.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was short! :(<strong>

**Promise to try and make the chapter longer next time!**


	16. Quick Battles for Amber

The Level 4 flew forward at Amber; quick to react, the red haired girl threw her daggers at the demon, stopping the Level 4 in its tracks. The Akuma looked down at the two daggers that pierced its body and then back at Amber before laughing manically.

"HAHAHA! Pathetic! You can't even hurt me!"

Amber just smiled at the Akuma and said, "Innocence Activate"

At that moment, the Akuma felt a white-hot pain flooding through his veins, his knees buckled and the demon fell to the floor, panting heavily.

_What the-?_

The pain got stronger and the Akuma found his vision going blurry. He looked up at Amber and managed to rasp out, "Just what the hell are you?"

Amber smirked and took several steps back as she answered his question.

"Easy, I am your savior. Hope you go to heaven you pitiful soul"

Because Kanda and Allen were so far away, they could not hear what the Akuma or Amber were talking about thus they were shocked to hear an awful, glass-shattering, blood curdling scream from the Akuma before it exploded right before their very eyes. The two men looked at each other, sharing the same thought.

_What the hell?_

That's when they also realized that Amber had disappeared.

_Fuck..._

* * *

><p>Timothy, who was kneeling in front of Marie's bloody, broken and beaten body was petrified when he heard Link mutter, "It's no use..."<p>

He screamed as the large fist of the monstrous Level 3 demon came towards the former elite guard, ready to squash him flat.

"NOOO!" screamed Timothy.

Just as he did, he saw a dark figure appear through the dust clouds, standing before Link, stopping the fist. The dust cloud cleared and then Timothy recognized the figure immediately. It was Amber!

Her jacket was off though, revealing that Amber wore a backless white top underneath it. On her back, there was a large golden cross.

Link and Timothy watched in amazement as the cross began to glow and stretch, spreading its mark all over her body.

Amber, meanwhile was focused on the combined Akuma before her. Amber's eyes glowed gold before she recited a spell to throw the akuma backwards, "**Caliese Vangoh!**"

Expertly, Amber took out her dual guns from the holsters she had on her legs when saw the Level 3 get up and run toward her. Without hesitating in the least, Amber narrowed her eyes in concentration before firing a series of shots at her opponent. When she was done, Amber relaxed her stance to find that her bullets had reached the akuma's stomach and they were glowing, showing that the bullets were taking effect. Amber smirked before saying aloud, "May you rest in peace you poor soul."

With that, Amber turned and walked away as the demon exploded behind her.

* * *

><p>Later on, Amber gathered everyone to the entrance announcing that she wad going to get them out of the house and back to their world. Amber's teamates watched in awe as they saw the little girl display her great power. Amber's hands were on the doors and she was chanting in the ancient language; her wine red hair had rose up and the golden runes that was all over her body glowed even brighter. When Amber had finally stopped, Inspector Galamar opened the door from the outside. The children cheered, elated to find that they were back home.<p>

* * *

><p><span>A week later at HQ<span>

Amber sweatdropped when she saw her father's face, he had an irate look on her face and his eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DARE DEMAND FROM ME?!"

Allen sweatdropped, Timothy was beyond saving now...

With Amber, he ushered the team out of the office leaving Timothy at Cross's wrath.

The whole Order could not help but cringe at the sound of Timothy's cries as Cross spanked the poor boy's bottom.

Allen shuddered, remembering when he had to go through that whilst Amber shook her head.

_Not a good way to welcome a new exorcist Daddy..._

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Timothy was assigned to Klaud. Timothy grinned widely seeing that he got the incredibly beautiful female exorcist as his mentor. Also, she could speak French fluently!

"Now Timothy, since you are still 10; you need an education so we have hired a woman, a French native like yourself who eagerly volunteered to be your personal tutor."

"Really?!"

Timothy was gleeful hearing that another woman wanted to teach him too.

"Timothy!"

Timothy froze.

_No way..._

He turned to see the smiling face of Emilia.

"EMILIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"To teach you of course!" she answered cheerfully.

"NO!"

The young boy fell onto his knees and clutched Klaud's expensive pants legs in his hands. "I beg you!" he pleaded. "Give me another tutor! Anyone BUT her! Please!"

Klaud became highly amused as the boy continued to beg.

"EVEN A MAN IS FINE! PLEASE!"

Klaud shook her head, smirking, "I'm afraid not. There are no changes."

Timothy felt tears pricking into his eyes until Emilia pulled him back to his feet by the ear.

"OW! EMILIA!"

"TIME TO STUDY!"

Cross, who was watching from afar, smirked and gave himself a pat on the back.

_NOBODY_ should ever demand from him anything.

_HE_ is the _ONLY_ one who can.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

Allen and Kanda was walking to the training room with Leenalee and Lavi; telling them about the mission.

"Amber sounds really powerful" mused Lavi. "She's definitely Cross's daughter!"

Leenalee couldn't help but feel impressed, "So she knows magic? Not many people could do that. The only one I know who can is Cross."

Allen nodded, Amber was incredible. Really, she did everything by herself. She didn't really need anybody else.

"After training, let's go visit Link & Marie in the infirmary" Leenalee added.

The men nodded but just as they stepped into the training room, theu found Amber there too.

The red-haired teen was wearing a gray tank top and low rise army camouflage shorts. Amber's hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She was currently doing handstand push-ups, wearing earbuds.

Leenalee noticed that the younger female was wearing black and white Skechers, an incredibly expensive brand of athletic shoes whilist Lavi noticed that the earbuds was Dr. Dre's PowerBeats. The earbuds was designed specifically for athletes. Athletes who could even afford to buy it that is.

'Good grief, how rich was the girl?!' Lavi and Leenalee thought in unison.

_Then again...she was Cross's daughter._

Kanda on the other hand was eyeing the katana that lay against the wall, beside Amber's black and pink gym bag.

_Hmm...I wonder how good she is? _

The group watched as the girl finished her push ups, got back on her feet and flexed her long tan arms. She turned her head their way and froze. She removed her PowerBeats from her head and raised an eyebrow at them.

"May I help you?"

Allen just smiled, "Just here to work out like you"

"Uh-huh..."

That's when the girl noticed that Kanda was carrying his Mugen. She smiled mischeviously at the dark-haired man, challenging him.

"Care for a spare Kanda?"

Kanda smirked, "Your measly katana can't beat my Mugen Kit"

Amber smirked back, "Wanna bet?"

"I did warn you" with that said, Kanda unsheathed his Mugen.


	17. The New Mission

Lavi, Allen and Leenalee watched Amber and Kanda exchange blows. For every attack Kanda made, Amber had always found some way to counter it which was really irritating Kanda.

"Why can't you just give up?" he asked frustrated. He was covered in sweat and his stamina was wearing out, if the match continued like this, Kanda was going to collapse.

Amber answered, panting, "I…will…never…give…up!"

Amber raised her katana once more but before she could deliver the blow, a ringtone was heard.

_Putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I'd think I'd have a heart attack_

Allen reached into Amber's gym bag which was next to him and tossed the mobile to the redhead.

"Hello?"

…

"I see…understood. We'll be there."

Amber hung up and looked up to address the people who were watching her, "We've got a mission. We have to report to my father's office in half and hour."

* * *

><p>"I have a mission for all of you in Tokyo, Japan."<p>

Amber stiffened whilst Lavi, Leenalee and Allen looked excited and Kanda was just neutral even though he was going to return to his country of origin.

"It seems that Lulubell & Rhode Kamelot has been frequently spotted in the area. Rhode is undercover at Seiyo Middle School whilst Lulubell is a teacher at Azuba Academy."

"Do you have any idea why?" Lavi asked.

"Not a clue which is why you kids need to go and find out."

The group nodded and Cross continued.

"Leenalee and Allen you two will maintain the house we got for you guys to live in; meaning house chores and stuff. Lavi, you will go to Seiyo High and pose as Amber's big brother while Amber you will be in Rhode's class. Kanda, you're going to be in Lulubell's class. Any questions?"

The group shook their heads.

"Good. Now then, time to discuss the disguises for Amber, Lavi and Kanda."

* * *

><p>Amber and Lavi stared at their reflections in the mirror, their hair was now a russet brown hair color and they had changed to wearing brown contacts as well. Amber's eyes were now a champagne brown, making her look more innocent. Lavi's was a cognac brown, a darker brown than Amber's. He replaced his pirate eye patch with a regular medical, white one.<p>

From afar, it was easy to say that those two looked related.

Kanda's hair was dyed jet black and he was forced to wear obsidian black colored contacts as well but weirdly enough, he was forced to wear spectacles as well.

"Why the hell do I have to wear spectacles when I'm wearing contacts?"

"Because I say so" said Cross firmly, leaving Kanda no room for the argument.

Kanda scowled but Cross gave him a look that said he just had to deal with it.

* * *

><p>A week later, before they departed, Amber was called to her father's room.<p>

"You wanted to see me?"

Cross nodded and without another word, he picked up his darling daughter and put her in his lap. Amber silently held her father's in hers and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine Daddy."

"I know you will but-"

"But?" Amber pressed, wanting to know why he looked so worried.

Cross chuckled, "I'm your father, I'm always gonna worry."

He smirked as he ruffled her hair and Amber giggled.

"I'll be home in no time you know. I will."

Cross smirked before kissing his little girl on the forehead, "I know sweetie, I know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Japan…<p>

"I hear we're going to have a new girl in our class" announced Nagi to his friends.

"Really? But it's already mid-year?" Tadase said, surprised.

Rima shrugged, "It is the start of the second semester and I really don't see any harm."

Kukai nodded, "True"

"I wonder what's she gonna be like?" wondered Nagi.

"Hopefully nothing like Yamabuki" muttered Rima.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Everyone! Please give a warm welcome to Naomi Knight!"

Naomi entered the room, receiving several gasps from her new classmates.

The girl before them had gorgeous, luscious locks of russet hair that elegantly curtained her heart shaped face. She had effervescent, champagne brown eyes that were dew pond round and framed by long, lovely lashes. Her satin soft lips looked oh-so kiss inspiring and her nose was just perfect. Her golden sun-kissed skin had a complexion most would kill for.

The picture of absolute perfection.

Naomi smiled, revealing a set of shiny, halo-white teeth, "Pleasure to meet you all, do take care of me."

The girl bowed while her classmates were astounded by her fluent Japanese.

There was one certain porcelain-skinned girl however, who was not impressed.

_I don't like her…_

That girl was even prettier than her!

The purple-blue haired girl pouted a bit at the thought before glaring at the new girl with her dark brown almost black eyes as she made her way to her seat.

Rhode licked her lips hungrily as a prank began to form in her mind.

_Prepare yourself..._

* * *

><p>Ikuto scowled, the girls' squeals over the new guy were irritating.<p>

_Takeshi Sato…_

The handsome, spectacles wearing teen was gazing lazily out the window, looking at something below.

_Wonder what he's looking at?_

"Alright children!"

Immediately, the class went quiet and Ikuto looked up at his new teacher for the semester, Miss Lulubell.

Miss Lulubell was a cold and outwardly emotionless woman who looked to be in her early mid-twenties. She had long, golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a lavender purple ribbon which holds a small bell. Also, she always wore dark shades even indoors. Everyday, she would come in wearing the same black suit every day but a different colored tie. On her feet, she wore high-heeled boots.

Ikuto's previous teacher announced to be pregnant last semester and had gone for maternity leave thus leaving his class with the devil incarnate himself, Miss Lulubell for the last half of their year.

Ikuto sighed; this was going to be a troublesome semester…

* * *

><p>Lavi yawned, his class was boring. He felt tempted to text Allen and ask him what he's up to but he didn't want to risk having the slanted-eyed teacher taking his phone.<p>

"KNIGHT-KUN!"

Immediately, Lavi jerked awake to see his teacher glaring at him.

"Do this equation Knight-kun, since you seem to be rather aloof in my lesson" the slanted eyed teacher ordered as he gestured to the chalkboard.

Lavi looked at the board and resisted the urge to laugh.

_How easy!_

The teacher smirked, it was a trick question.

_No way would a punk like him know how to answer that._

Lavi got up from his chair and went over to the board. He took the chalk from his teacher and began to answer the equation quickly. The teacher's jaw dropped at the complicated answer Lavi was writing on the board.

THAT'S UNIVERSITY LEVEL MATHEMATICS!

Lavi finally finished, smirked at his teacher and went back to his desk, leaving his classmates to look at him in awe.

_Piece of cake_


	18. Undercover

LUNCHTIME

Kukai met up with the former Guardians in the corridor.

"Hey minna!"

Kukai's kouhai returned the greeting politely before turning back to watch the new girl. Kukai frowned but when he saw Naomi, he understood immediately.

"She's the new girl?"

Nagi nodded.

"She seems nice" commented Tadase.

"Doesn't she remind you of Amu?"

The boys blinked for a second before looking at Rima.

"I mean, they have the same skin tone and the way she smiles…"

Nagi frowned though, "Well that's true but she's as tall as me and Amu is much shorter."

"Have you never heard of a growth spurt stupid Jack?"

Nagi scowled and was about to argue but Tadase stopped him.

"Amu-chan had said in her letter that she'll never come back. So there could be no way that she'll be Amu-chan."

A sad expression then came upon Rima's face, everyone knew that Rima had missed Amu dearly.

Kukai then got an idea.

"I'm going to go talk to her!"

* * *

><p>Ikuto was surprised to see Takeshi on the rooftop, eating his bento. He was usually the only one who ever went up there. Some people believed that the roof was cursed because several people had committed suicide there but Ikuto obviously didn't believe in such things.<p>

"Ikuto-nya! We have to kick him out-nya! He's invading our territiory-nya!"

Ikuto, annoyed flicked Yoru off and went over to talk to the new guy.

"Oi, Sato."

Takeshi looked up, "What?"

"You're on my roof."

"I don't see your name anywhere."

Ikuto deadpanned, he didn't expect the guy to put up a fight for staying here. With the glasses, he looked like a pacifist.

"Do you know that this place is cursed?"

Takeshi looked at Ikuto dead in the eye; obsidian onyx meeting cobalt blue, before replying "Like I'd give a fuck. Obviously, you don't either."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at his answer.

_This guy…_

"Tch, if that's the case, don't bother me."

"Hn, like I'd I want to"

Takeshi watched as Ikuto walked away once he was far enough, Ikuto lay down on the floor and slept. Takeshi shook his head.

_Odd guy…_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Knight-san right?"<p>

Naomi turned around to see Kukai. The Amu in her wanted to jump into his arms and tell him how much she missed him but of course, she couldn't do that so instead she flashed him a smile.

"That's me"

"I'm Kukai Souma. Has anybody showed you around yet?"

"No, are you offering?" she asked, smiling.

"I am, along with some of your classmates. Do you mind?"

"Obviously, he's talking about Tadase, Rima and Nagi…" thought Naomi.

"Sure" she answered smiling. "I don't mind"

With that, Kukai introduced Naomi to the former Guardians, not knowing that she already knew them.

* * *

><p>Ren was really enjoying his lunchtime, cute girls flocked to him and popular guys were already inviting him to be their friend and weekend parties.<p>

_High school was fun!_

_Why do people complain?_

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of lunchtime and the former Guardians had just finished showing Naomi around.<p>

"Thank you for the tour."

Kukai grinned, "It was our pleasure."

But then, out of the corner of Kukai's eye, he saw a group of black X eggs mocking him from outside the window, behind Naomi.

"Something the matter?" Naomi asked, seeing the look on his face.

Naomi began to turn around but Kukai grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her.

"Souma-san?!"

The X Eggs flew off, annoyed by the lack of attention. With a nod from Kukai, Tadase, Nagi and Rima ran off to take care of them.

"Where are they going? Class is about to-"

"Nothing to worry about, Naomi-chan" Kukai assured her, smiling.

But by the look in her eyes, it was obvious she didn't believe him but Naomi relented.

"Alright" she sighed. "Could you accompany me back to my homeroom then since it's almost time for the bell to ring?"

"Sure!" grinned Kukai.

* * *

><p>Ikuto felt his Dumpty Key activate in his pants pocket, he pulled it out to see it glowing white-hot.<p>

"Looks like X Eggs are around…" he murmured to himself.

He got up and look around to check that Takeshi was gone and nobody else was around.

"Better chara nari and take care of it quickly or Miss Lulubell will have my head for being late" the young man thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Takeshi had just sat down at his desk when he felt his new mobile phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and glared at the screen.<p>

"Stupid Usagi…" he muttered to himself.

He answered and was immediately greeted with the caller's loud voice, "YO! TAKESHI! HOW'S IT GOING?"

The black haired man on the other line seethed and contemplated whether Cross would punish him for killing Ren out of anger.

"It's going fine" Takeshi managed to say, gritting his teeth.

"You sound mad Yuu…did I catch you a bad time?"

The older man sighed, "No but would it kill you to lower your voice?"

The other man on the line chuckled, "Haha, sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to-WOAH!"

Takeshi frowned, "Baka Usagi?"

* * *

><p>Ren stared out his window in shock; an angel with large, white wings was floating before him. She had long blonde hair tied in pigtails and big violet eyes. She was looking down but when she turned, she saw Ren and her eyes widened.<p>

Ren contemplated on pinching himself to see whether he was dreaming but before he could do so, his teacher came in to the room.

"GET BACK TOYOUR SEATS YOU MAGGOTS!"

Ren was already in his seat but when he looked back at the angel, she was gone.

Must have been a dream…

"Oi!"

Ren almost dropped the mobile.

"Sorry Takeshi, got to go."

He hung up and quickly turned it off before his teacher could see.

_How weird…_

* * *

><p>Naomi opened the door to her classroom only to find a bucket to fall on her head. Much to her dismay, it was filled with dog crap which was now all over her. She heard snickering and recognized it to be Rhode Kamelot's.<p>

_Why am I not surprised?_

Slowly, Naomi removed the bucket and wiped off the crap on her hand on the back of her skirt. She then used it to wipe off the crap on her face whilst Rhode's laughter ha gotten louder. She finally opened her eyes to see Rhode grinning at her like a lunatic.

"Enjoying what you're full of in the inside Knight-san? You may be pretty on the outside but on the inside, you're full of nothing but CRAP."

Rhode started to laugh again and Naomi opened her mouth to say something but her instincts told her to look around and then she realized that her class was almost full.

Damn, she didn't want to ruin her image by cussing at Rhode…

So instead, with a heated glare from Naomi to Rhode, the new girl left and stomped off in the direction off the nearest bathroom.


	19. Brother & Sister

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's hard to juggle life when you're studying a diploma like me! Anyways, thank God for holidays ne?**

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air***

**I do not own Shugo Chara or D Gray Man!**

* * *

><p>NaomiAmber/Amu opened the door to the female restroom and entered but only to find 3 unconscious bodies lying on the ground. Her first instinct was to run over to them but then she remembered that she was covered in dog crap. Naomi turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Laveli Cordone Zel!"

Almost immediately, the dog crap disappeared in a flurry of sparkles. Naomi smiled until her nose caught the scent of the crap that was still left on her.

"Ugh! Alies Drev Gren!"

Then, the perfume smell took effect and Naomi was immediately engulfed in a puff of pink smoke. She coughed and waved the smoke away.

_Damn..I hate smoke spells..._

She then remembered the other occupants in the room and hurriedly went over to check on them. Firstly, she checked their pulse and was glad to find that they were okay. Next, she tried waking them but they were knocked out cold.

_What on earth happened?_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere…<span>

_**"STUPID KNIGHT-SAN! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN PRETTY?!"**_

_**"I SHOULD BE THE PRETTY ONE!"**_

_**"I CAN NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND WITH HER AROUND NOW!"**_

_**"UGH!"**_

"ENOUGH" Rima yelled at the 3 X Chara.

The X Chara glared at her in return and was about to attack but Rima had a plan. She took out her brown tightropes and threw it at the 3 X Chara to capture them,"Tightrope Dancer!"

She and the Guardians held on to the ropes to stop the X Chara from running away as they were really strong but the teens still held on.

_Damn it Utau! Where the hell is she?_

"Angel Cradle!"

Utau finally shows up at last and spreads out her wings. A large number of feathers were released from her body. As the feathers flew around the X Chara, she holds out her arms and hums a lullaby, purifying them. Now purified, the eggs flew away, looking for their owners so they could be where they belonged once more.

Utau flew down towards the ground and undid the transformation. There was a smug grin on her face but it soon turned to a frown when she noticed everyone, back into their normal clothes, looking at her tiredly excluding Rima who looked mad.

"What?"

"Couldn't you hurry?" growled Rima. "We're now late for our next period!"

Rima stomped off and the guys followed, not wanting to be late anymore than they already were and in the process, leaving Utau alone.

"Well! I AM an entertainer! I can't always be there to purify the eggs! I have certain obligations!" she said loudly so that the Guardians could hear her.

_Damn it, Amu I seriously wish you hadn't left…It was your damn job to purify eggs..._

* * *

><p><span>Back at the Restroom<span>

Naomi watched as the purified eggs return to the girl's bodies.

_Ah, so that's what happened._

Seeing that the girls were alright and were waking up, Naomi went back to her classroom.

* * *

><p>When Naomi got back, she saw Rhode's surprised expression; obviously she did not expect her to come back. Naomi threw a triumphant smirk her way before apologizing to her sensei for being late and went back to her seat.<p>

"Now…what should I do to get back at her?" Naomi thought with a devious look on her face.

* * *

><p>After school, Naomi smirked as she saw Rhode run out of the school grounds, being chased by rats.<p>

_Hehehe, good thing I heard that rumour about those attic rats._

Naomi was so glad she came across that pheromone spell too.

Smirking, she too left the school grounds so that she could meet up with her 'brother'.

* * *

><p>"Woah! A cute middle school girl coming our way boys!"<p>

Ren/Lavi looked up, curious and saw that it was actually his 'sister' approaching although he had to admit Amber/Naomi was super adorable.

Naomi wore her uniform blazer unbuttoned and her green plaid tie was unfastened, leaving some space between her tie and her neck but he couldn't blame her, it was pretty hot out after all. Her green plaid skirt ended just above the knee and on her feet, she wore thigh high black socks and brown loafers.

Naomi's long, russet brown hair was tied into ponytail which surprised him because he distinctively remembered that she wore her hair down this morning when they left for school.

Anyway, he could see that Naomi's fringe had been brushed forward onto her forehead while the rest of her hair was gathered into a ponytail and brought to the front. She wore a headband which finished the look.

_Damn, she looks so pretty..._

That's when he remembered something.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You wanted to see me Sir?" Lavi asked, nervous._

_"Yes, Bookman. Come closer and have a seat."_

_Lavi gulped and did as he was told. Cross was purposely intimidating him._

_"Do you know why I had you go undercover as well Bookman?" Cross asked him, straight to the point._

_"Uhmm, to prevent Kanda and Amber from fighting so that they can stick to the same page and don't blow their cover? Keep them in check?"_

_"Well I can't deny that but no that wasn't my intention."_

_Lavi blinked his eyes in confusion, "Then?"_

_"I had you go undercover as the brother because I want you to watch out for her."_

_Lavi nodded, "But then there's Allen and Leenalee, I'm sure-"_

_"It is not surprising for brothers to get overprotective now are they?"_

_Lavi still looked confused so Cross continued._

_"Meaning, nobody would pay much mind if a guy is always at a girl's side if they are siblings-"_

_"OHHHH….I get it!"_

_"Good so you make sure no one touches my little girl, am I clear?" Cross tells him, his tone icy._

_Lavi gulped; sweat beading down his forehead, "Crystal"_

_"Good"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lavi/Ren snapped out of his reverie when he saw one of his new friends chatting up his 'sister' and even had an arm around her petite waist.

_Time to get to work_

"Dude! That's my sister man!"

Natsu, looked back at Ren and grinned, "Awesome! Then you don't mind me going out with her right?"

Ren glared at his classmate as he walked over to him, "Your. Arm. Off. Her. Now."

Natsu immediately removed his arm, Ren looked scary…

Ren took his sister's hand in hers and looked back at his classmates, "Touch her and I'll kill you. Hell, don't even fantasize about her in your minds because I would know. Got it?"

The petrified guys nodded and Ren turned on his heel and left with his sister hand in hand.

Once they were far away enough, Naomi tightened her grip on her brother's hand and smirked, "Thanks for the save, that Natsu guy had smelly armpits."

Ren laughed.

* * *

><p>SatoKanda was walking down the steps when he felt someone brush up against him.

"Gomen"

He turned p to see it was Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi"

"Sato"

Sato scowled, "Did I say you can call me by my first name Tsukiyomi?"

"Tch, like I care."

The dark haired teen opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard his name called.

"Sato-kun!"

The two men turned to see it was the Knight Siblings. As they approached, Ikuto took the opportunity to study them.

The two were obviously siblings, they had the same brown hair, skin complexion and face shape plus the older brother was protectively holding the younger girl's hand and she just let him, obviously not caring about it. If you looked closer, both siblings wore the same gold earstuds.

The older brother was well-built and handsome, even Ikuto had to admit that. He wore a white medical eyepatch over his right eye probably due to an injury of some sort. His left eye was seen to have a cognac brown colour to it and Ikuto could swear he saw a twinkle of mischief in it.

The small, petite sister on the other hand had champagne brown eyes, a lighter shade of brown eye colour as compared to her brother and her eyes were almost inhumanely wide and innocent-looking, it kind of reminded him of what Utau's eyes looked like when she was younger. Naomi had a smile on her face which had an uncanny resemblance to Amu's.

_Damn, I've got to stop thinking about her…_

"Ren" Sato greeted.

"I'm here too!" pouted Naomi.

Sato rolled his eyes and greeted her as well which caused the girl to grin and drop her brother's hand for Sato's.

"Come on! I'm hungry!"

"What's the rush?" Sato questioned but he got his answer when Naomi's stomach rumbled causing her brother to chuckle.

Sato smirked, "Hungry little girl?"

"Shut up" she mumbled, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

_Damn, even her blush looks like Amu!_

"Let's go guys" Ren says, wrapping an arm around Sato.

With that, they left, side by side. Ren on the right with his arm wrapped around Sato's neck who was in the middle and Naomi on the left, holding Sato's hand. They looked like a family.

Ikuto clicked his tongue in annoyance when an image of himself, Utau and Tadase when they were younger came to mind.

_I've got to stop thinking about the goddamn past already…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done! <strong>

**Lavi: Holy shit that was 1,479 words!**

**Ikuto: When am I going to have a scene with Amu?**

**Hime: Sometime in the future.**

** Anyway Ja Ne! Please review! :)**


	20. Aren't you-?

**Ikuto: When are we going to find out that Naomi is Amu?**

**Hime: Soon enough. Be patient stray cat.**

**Ikuto: Hn**

**Hime: Anyway, I don't own anything! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>That night after dinner; Amber's chara, Christa felt the presence of X Eggs and immediately told her mistress.<p>

**_"Amber-chan, there are active X Eggs in Central Park"_**

_"How many?"_

**_"More than 5 I'm sure"_**

_"Alright then, let's take care of them."_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I'm going to go for a walk" the middle-school girl announced as she got up from the couch.<p>

"At a time like this?" Kanda asks, arching an eyebrow.

"It is rather dark" Allen agreed.

"Must you go?" Leelanee asks, worried for the younger girl's safety.

"Oh come on! I used to live here you know, I know the area! I'll be fine, I promise. Plus, I know how to defend myself, you guys know that."

Lavi sighed in defeat, "Fine but bring your cellphone."

Amber nodded and hurried to her room to get her phone and a windbreaker. It was a cold night after all.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the former Guardians; Nagi, Rima, Kukai and Tadase were fighting off X Eggs whilst Kukai called Utau to help them but to no avail.<p>

"GUYS! Utau can't make it!"

The other former Guardians immediately turned to him, "What?!"

"Utau has a dinner to be at. She can't get out of it. It's some movie deal or something..."

Rima scowled.

_Ugh if only they could purify…_

Suddenly, they noticed that the X Eggs began to glow purple; a sign that they were about to crack and become X Chara.

"Shit" Kukai cussed.

_Not good…_

"CROSS TORNADO!"

The former Guardians watched as a large gray tornado appeared and sucked in the X Eggs.

"Where did the tornado come from?" Nagi wondered aloud.

"From me"

A dark figure landed on her feet in front of them, when she turned the teens recognized her immediately thanks to the full moon.

"NAOMI KNIGHT?!"

Naomi smiled, it felt like old times.

Kukai was a little surprised to see Naomi dressed in a rather gothic costume, she thought she was more of the spunky type.

**(Go see her chara nari outfit on my profile!)**

She wore this black and grey layered ruffle dress with a spider web cap, bat appliqué and attached stand up collar. To accessorize with it; around her neck, she wore a black cross choker, on her hands, she wore elbow-length gloves and on her feet, she wore knee-high black boots.

"Amber, the tornado is done" Christa told her mistress from inside of her body.

Naomi heard her chara and turned back to see that her attack had done its purpose; leaving the X Eggs dazed. She held out her right hand and called out her next attack.

"CROSS WEB!"

A spiderweb emerged out of her glowed hand and captured the floating X Eggs, trapping them.

Naomi smirked, "Got you."

The brunette ran forward and jumped high, in one swift moment, she sliced the web-trapped X Eggs with her axe.

"CROSS SALVATION!"

The former Guardians' eyes widened as they watched the web disappear in a flurry of sparkles and the X Eggs give off a bright light. When it faded away, the eggs were purified and together, the eggs flew away to look for their owners so he/she could be where it belonged once more.

_She could purify them with just one strike?_

Naomi giggled at her fellow school mates expressions, breaking them out of their awe-stricken reverie. They looked at her and saw that her chara-nari was undone. She was directly under the moonlight, so they could see her perfectly.

Naomi's long brunette hair was tied up (like how it was when Lavi met her in the last chapter). She wore a black windbreaker decorated with golden skulls all over it. She wore grey shorts and purple Converse sneakers.

The former Guardians undid their chara naris as well and Tadase began to speak.

"Knight-san" Tadase began.

"Yes?"

"Would you be interested to be part of our group? We find X Eggs, fight them and if we can purify them. We-"

"What do you mean if we can?" Naomi interrupted.

"Well, the last person in our team who could purify eggs had left and we do have a friend who can purify too but she's not always available."

"Like today" Rima muttered.

Naomi frowned, "So you more or less want me to be the purifier in the team?"

The group nodded and Naomi weighed in her options.

_I miss them dearly but getting involved with them would be a bad idea. What if I blow my cover?_

_I don't know…_

_Damn it…_

Suddenly, a familiar violin playing sounded through the air. Mesmerized, Naomi listened to the music, trying to find its source. The Guardians followed behind her, curious. When Naomi finally found who it was, she mentally face palmed.

_Of course, who else would be playing their violin in the middle of night? Only Ikuto!_

Ikuto was in front of the park's fountain and had stopped playing when he realized he had company; his almond colored violin and azure blue hair shining in the moonlight. He turned to see the teens in front of him and raised an eyebrow when he recognized Naomi.

"Aren't you Sato's friend's kid sister?"

Naomi blinked before realizing that he meant Kanda. She nodded and as soon as she did that, her phone's ringtone played.

"Tonight, take me to the other side  
><span>Sparks fly like the Fourth of July<span>  
><span>Just take me to the other side"<span>

**(Jason Derulo -The Other Side)**

She cussed silently when she saw it was Kanda.

"Hello?"

"Where the HELL are you Kitsune?"

Naomi flushed, he usually called her Kit and if he called her Kitsune, he was not in a good mood.

"I'm at Central Park" she replied, trying to hide the anxiety she had from her voice.

"Why the heck are you there? That's very far from the house you know."

"Because I like the fountain here. It's a full moon and it looks pretty under the moonlight" she answered lamely. She knew she sounded childlike but it was the only excuse she could come up with.

There was silence on the other end so Naomi continued talking.

"Anyway, you didn't tell me I couldn't stray far in the first place" she says hotly.

Kanda grunted, "Stay there Amber and don't you fucking leave."

Naomi froze, he never called her Amber, EVER.

"Uhh…but do you even know where-"

The line went dead and Naomi shivered.

She was in for a scolding tonight all right…

_Damn…_

"Is everything alright?" Kukai asked, seeing her terrified expression.

Naomi sighed, "I'm in trouble…"

"Well it is a school night" says Nagi.

That's when Rima realized she had to go home and urged the guys to accompany her.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow Naomi-chan!" Kukai says, waving.

Naomi nodded and waved the group goodbye as they left.

Ikuto watched as the girl proceeded to the bench in front of the fountain and sat there. With a start, he remembered that it was the place where he and Amu had that ice cream incident.

_I have really got to stop with the damn flasbacks…_

"Hey-nya!"

Yoru appeared out of nowhere and pointed at Naomi, "That girl has a chara hiding in her hair nya!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and watched Christa emerge from her mistresses' brown locks.

The chara had black hair tied in pigtails and had silver gray eyes. She wore a black dress with sheer sleeves, a gray attached belt, matching black witch hat, black and gray striped tights and black Mary Janes flats. She wore a cross choker around her neck.

"What your name-nya?" Yoru asked, flying over to her.

Christa took one look at the cat chara, turned away and clicked her tongue, annoyed.

Yoru looked ready to yell at the fellow chara but Ikuto grabbed him to shut him up.

"So your dream is to be a witch?" Ikuto asked, skeptical; looking over at chara and bearer.

_She doesn't even seem like the goth type…_

Before Naomi could reply, a rustle of bushes was heard. She looked up and saw Sato/Kanda emerge from them.

"Kit"

Naomi rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, "Hey Sato…"

Ikuto meanwhile raised an eybrow at the nickname.

_Kit as in kitsune?_

"What is Tsukiyomi doing here?"

Ikuto studied his new classmate as he came over. His hair was tied low at the back like how he saw him earlier today; he was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt with folded down collar, dark jeans and brown boots.

"Just keeping the adorable little girl here company" Ikuto finally answered, placing a hand on the brunette's head.

Sato grunted and grabbed the small girl's wrist and pulled her out of her seat on the bench, away from Ikuto and toward himself.

"Time to go Kit."

Naomi nodded, "Bye Ikuto, bye-bye Yoru"

"Who the hell is Yoru?" Sato asked, the irritation he had evident in his voice.

Naomi froze for a second realizing her mistake but quickly answered with a lie.

"The name of the fountain. I call it Yoru."

Ikuto, Yoru and Sato sweatdropped.

_Seriously?_

Sato shook his head and looked at her, "You are one real odd child aren't you?"

Naomi blushed. Sato, realizing that he was still holding her wrist with a firm grip, he calmed down. The dark-haired man let go, moved his hand to hers and held her hand, intertwining his long fingers with hers.

"Let's go" he says, his voice quieter but firm.

Naomi nodded, once she waved to Ikuto and Yoru one last time goodbye, Sato dragged her away; leaving Ikuto and his chara alone.

"Hey Ikuto-nya?"

"Yes Yoru?"

"How come that girl knew my name-nya? I never got to say my name-nya."

Ikuto blinked, realizing that his chara was right.

_How did she know?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: So am I going to do perverted stuff to Naomi then?<strong>

**Lavi: No touching my sister!**

**Ikuto: You aren't real siblings...**

**Hime: *sweatdrop* Please review thanks...**


	21. Call from Home

**Rhode: When can I see Allen in the story? :3**

**Hime: You will! In time! ;)**

**Rhode: *smirks***

**Allen: *shivers***

**Hime: Oh shush and do the disclaimer!**

**Allen: Hime-san does not own anything...**

* * *

><p>"She left her class already" Kukai told his kouhai when he returned from Naomi's classroom.<p>

Rima frowned, "You don't think she's purposely avoiding us do you?"

Nagi rolled his eyes, "We have only just met, I don't believe we gave her a bad impression of us last night."

Tadase sighed, "Although we might have given her too much to handle, I mean she is still new…maybe we could ask her again once she adjusts to life here?"

At that moment, Rima became exasperated and made it known, "Tadase! We need that girl! She can purify X Eggs! We can't! We need someone we can depend on!"

"We have Utau" Kukai put in.

Rima scowled, "Your girlfriend isn't always around if you hadn't noticed."

Kukai flushed slightly in response, "Utau and me aren't like that!"

"Sure…"

Nagi sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt a migraine coming on…

* * *

><p>Elsewhere; Naomi was at the rooftop garden, there was something she had to do.<p>

The young girl shrugged off her backpack and opened it where Christa and Timmy emerged out.

"Timmy, commence video conference call to Daddy" the girl ordered the silver golem.

The golem nodded and opened its mouth and a screen image of her father's face was projected out of it.

"Amber"

Naomi smiled, "Daddy"

* * *

><p>Ikuto sighed, he couldn't find the girl anywhere!<p>

Ikuto rushed Seiyo Middle school as soon as the break bell had rung and he had spent almost his entire breaktime finding the girl. He tried picking up her scent like how he did with Amu the last time but he somehow lost the girl's scent midway. He eventually gave up and now he was in his homeroom, alone.

Suddenly, he heard familiar footsteps coming in; the rebellious teenager turned to see it was Sato who entered the room. The dark-haired teen made no move to acknowledge him; he just went over to his seat next to Ikuto, sat in his chair and began preparing his things for the next lesson. Sato didn't even spare Ikuto a glance once!

Ikuto deadpanned, slightly annoyed until he got an idea.

"So Sato, what's your relationship with that friend of yours? You know the one with the sister? The ones that came for you yesterday?

Sato froze and with a pencil in hand, he turned to look at Ikuto with an irked expression on his face.

"Why do you ask?"

Ikuto smirked slightly for a second; glad that he got the reaction he wanted before shrugging nonchalantly at the response.

"Just wanted to ask is all, I mean we are classmates. I just want to get to know you."

"You don't seem much of a socialiser Tsukiyomi" countered the spectacles-wearing teen.

Ikuto smirked openly then, "Are you trying to evade my questions ?"

The long-haired man sighed in defeat and continued preparing his things; talking as he did so.

"Those two are long-time friends of mine. We also live together hence why they came for me yesterday."

"Interesting…" murmured Ikuto.

_Now he could easily get that girl's address! He could just charm the office lady for Sato's contact information! Perfect!_

"By the way, don't even think about touching Naomi" warned Sato, breaking Ikuto's train of thought.

Ikuto looked at his classmate; his curiosity perked, "And why is that?"

_Well, I finally know her name…_

_A rather cute one too…_

"Her brother is the overprotective type. He's under strict orders from their father to look after her."

_Oh boy…a daddy's girl…_

"Uhuh, so where is their father then? Does he live with you guys?"

"He's-"

The school bell rung and their classmates began spilling into the homeroom, ending their conversation abruptly.

_Ugh, well that information was all I needed anyway..._

* * *

><p>Cross sneezed causing his daughter to giggle.<p>

"Bless you Papa."

Cross sniffed, "Thanks. So how is that stupid apprentice of mine enjoying his alone time with his first girlfriend?"

Naomi blinked once, then again and again until she realized her father meant Leenalee.

"THEY'RE DATING?!"

"Oh, they've been trying to keep it secret but it's so obvious well to someone like me anyway."

"Ah, well not that I blame them. Komui-san is rather-"

"Why do you think I sent those two with you in the first place?" her father interrupted, looking smug.

Naomi swooned, "Aww Daddy! What a nice thing to do! Giving them alone time!"

"Just don't tell that gaki. I don't want him to think I'm going soft on him" her fathers warns.

"The young girl laughed, "I won't."

The school bell sounded then, a signal that the students had five minutes left to return to their classes.

"It's time for you to go sweetheart" says Cross with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Naomi pouted, "Oh all right…so any last orders?"

The red-haired man raised his hand and held up each finger as he counted off, "1. Take the week to get settled in, you start investigating the Noahs next week. 2. You keep eating and sleeping. No working yourself too hard. 3. No distractions meaning no boys, no parties, no-"

"DADDY!"

Cross laughed, "Okay, I'll stop but be a good girl and don't let Kanda kill anyone alright?"

Naomi laughed and saluted, "Yes Sir!"

Cross's eyes softened then, "I love you."

Naomi felt tears pricking into her eyes at her father's words. The young girl quickly blinked the tears away and sniffed, "I love you too Daddy. Bye-bye Papa."

"Goodbye love."

The call ended there and the tears finally fell.

She missed her father so much.

* * *

><p>Ren yawned loudly as the lesson began. He was bored out of his mind and he really needed something to get his mind off things.<p>

Just like that, his phone vibrated in his pocket; his prayers answered.

Immediately, Ren stood up from his seat and raised his hand high, "Sensei! I have a stomach ache! Can I go to the infirmary?"

The 40 year old teacher didn't even look at him, she continued writing on the blackboard, "Fine! Go!"

Once he was out of the room, Ren answered the call immediately so he didn't see the caller ID. He talked on the phone as he made his way to the infirmary.

"Why the hell did Cross sent you kids out without informing me?!"

Ren gulped, Link?!

"Well?!"

"I don't know…"

"I am supposed to watch over Walker!"

"Well there's Leenalee, Kanda, Amber and me here so I think we're more than enough to-"

"But I was the one assigned to watch him!"

"Well yes but you were injured at the time so Cross couldn't assign you so-"

"But nothing! I'll be arriving in a day or two so don't you go anywhere else!"

"What?! You're coming?! Did Cross even give you permission-?"

The line went dead.

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Leenalee: *blushes cutely* W-wow...so me and Allen are-?<strong>

**Komui: NOOOOO!**

**Hime: Good grief...**

**Lavi: *sweatdrop* Hope you readers enjoyed the chapter...**


	22. Wet

**Allen: So is Link coming in this chapter?**

**Hime: Not yet but soon.**

**Allen: Ok good.**

**Hime: Ohhh wanna treasure your time with Leenalee huh?**

**Allen: *blush***

**Leenalee: *blushes also*Uhmm...Hime-san does not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto landed neatly (as always) on the balcony and looked inside.<p>

_Definitely a girl's room but the question is, is it hers?_

Inside, Ikuto could see a large, white king-sized canopy bed in the room. The floor was entirely covered with a large, lilac-coloured floor carpet. The deep purple walls room were beautifully decorated with flower and butterfly wall stickers. Ikuto could even see some white furniture in the room as well.

_Man, someone put a lot of thought into the interior of the room…_

_Is it really Naomi's though?_

His question was soon answered when one of the two doors on the side of the room opened, revealing Naomi in her PJs, drying her hair. Ikuto deducted that she had probably just finished bathing and so he watched her as she entered the room, studying her and wondered just how long it would take for her to notice him.

Naomi was dressed in a dark pink and red striped boxer PJs consisting of a button-front short sleeved top with a notch collar and boxer shorts.

_Damn, she actually looks pretty adorable..._

Suddenly she turned and Ikuto froze but instantly relaxed when he saw that the girl's eyes were closed; she was intently focused on drying her hair. It was then when Ikuto's eyes traveled downwards and noticed that only the two top buttons of her top was buttoned thus exposing her midriff; tanned and smooth.

_Mmmm…_

But before Ikuto could admire further, the balcony door was suddenly opened by a very pissed off brunette.

"How did you know where I live?"

_Ah, so she did notice me…_

_Hmm…and like Amu, she doesn't lock her balcony doors …_

_Interesting…_

Ikuto smirked down at her, "I have my sources."

Without being invited, he entered the room much to the girl's annoyance.

"Look Ikuto, you need to-"

"We're here to find out how you knew my name-nya!" Yoru cries out as he emerges from Ikuto's pocket.

Naomi became confused, "Sorry?"

"Back at the park, you said goodbye but I didn't get a chance to tell you my name-nya. So how did you know-nya?"

Ikuto watched as Naomi cutely tilted her head to the side in a confused, questioning manner.

"Yoru-kun, you did introduce yourself remember? When you tried to make friends with Christa?"

"That is true." Yoru turned to see out of nowhere, the gothic chara at his side, looking blankly at him.

"You introduced yourself but I didn't want to bother with a mere feline simpleton like you so I ignored you remember?"

"But I didn't get to say my-hey! Did you just insult me?!"

"Oooh so kitty does have a brain!" taunts the witch chara.

The two charas started arguing then, causing Ikuto to roll his eyes.

"Ikuto, you really need to go."

Ikuto turned and saw that Naomi looked worried and was biting her lip nervously.

"And why should I? I'm not afraid of your brother or Sato for that matter."

"Sato?" Naomi repeats. But then it dawned on her.

"Right…you guys go the same school…"

"We're in the same class and we even sit next each other" Ikuto informed her.

Naomi couldn't help but smile at that, "Oooh and how has that been working out for you?"

"What do you think?"

The girl giggled and with a pang, Ikuto noticed that she even giggled Amu.

_Damn, I really need to forget about her…_

Suddenly, Naomi's bedroom door opened, "Imoto-chan! Are you-"

Lavi's eyes fell on Ikuto, he studied him for a moment before turning to Naomi.

"Who is he and why is he in your room Naomi?"

The brunette shivered slightly under his cool gaze.

_Damn, Lavi really plays the overprotective brother role really well…_

"He's-"

"I'm Sato's classmate, I'm looking for Sato. Nobody was answering the front door and Naomi here who just finished her bath, saw me from her balcony and invited me up."

"Oh, is that all?" he turned and looked at his sister for confirmation.

Naomi immediately nodded.

_Smooth bastard…_

But Ren bought the story and grinned, "Well then, I'll take you to him! Come with me!"

Without another word, Ren dragged Ikuto out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kanda had just emerged out of the bathroom when he heard someone knocking on his door.<p>

"Yo! Sato! Open up man! Your classmate is here to see you!"

_What the fuck?_

It took a while before Kanda managed to put on his fake black contacts and answer the door.

"Who the hell-Tsukiyomi?"

"Yo Sato, nice tattoo you have there."

Sato glared back at him and crossed his arms, "How did you get my address?"

But Ikuto wasn't paying attention. Sato only had a towel around his waist after all. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, his long dark hair stuck to his sun-kissed, wet skin and small shining water pellets rolled down his unbelievably perfect, chiselled chest and abs. Ikuto noticed that he had a scarred torso and a peculiar, navy-blue inked symbol tattoo on his chest.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Ren, amused.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Pfft no, I'm only thinking that I've seen better."

Ren just smirked whilst Sato was getting annoyed.

"Tsukiyomi, my question?"

"Oh yeah, I got your address from the school office."

"How?" Sato asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I charmed the desk lady into giving it to me" Ikuto smirks.

"Did you have to promise her a night of sex in return?" asks Ren bluntly.

"No, I'm not into cougars" replies Ikuto, looking disgusted at the thought.

"So what do you want?" Sato finally asks.

"I slept through the last two lessons of the day; Maths and History. Is there any homework for those?"

Sato blinked at him in disbelief, "You came all the way to my house just to ask me that?"

"Yes so is there any?" Ikuto asked emotionlessly.

Sato sighed before finally answering him, "We need to answer all the questions in the Logarithm chapter and we have a quiz tomorrow on the Gulf War."

"Ah, I see. Thanks Sato. Good night."

With that, Ikuto turned and walked down the staircase with Ren close behind to show him out. Sato watched him go, wondering what a weirdo Ikuto was.

* * *

><p>Naomi had just finished moisturizing her face when Ren and Sato burst into the room.<p>

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" they bellowed at her.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked, confused.

"How could you just let a guy into your room like Amber?!" yells Lavi.

"Do you even know how dangerous that is?" Kanda questions.

"I have been trained in all the martial arts known to man plus I am a sorceress to boot; I am perfectly capable of defending myself if the need comes" the brunette answered hotly.

The two 18-year olds just stared at the younger girl.

"Hey Baka Usagi, call Cross and tell him what his daughter did."

Amber's eyes widened, "WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"And why not?" Lavi asks innocently.

"Because Papa would kill me!"

"Oh so you know that it's a bad thing to do but you do it anyways?" Lavi asks her, amused.

Amber relented with a sigh, "Fine, I won't bring a guy into my room anymore."

Lavi nodded, "Good girl. By the way, Link is coming soon."

"Does he have clearance from my father to come here?" Ambers asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt it" scoffed Kanda.

Amber rolled her eyes and then realized that Allen and Leenalee were really going to suffer because they couldn't have their alone time anymore.

"Well goodnight Imoto!" with one last grin from Lavi, he closed the door, leaving Amber and Kanda alone.

The two turned to look at each other and that's when Amber finally noticed that Kanda was naked except for the long, navy blue pants he had on. Amber blushed in embarrassment before looking away.

_W-wow…_

Kanda on the other hand, was looking at Amber's midriff, specifically her naval piercing. It was silver; a sparkly crystal disc with a black star looked back at him.

"A piercing at your naval?" he says dubiously.

"What? It's cool! I like it!" Amber tells him.

Kanda deadpans at that, "What do you think Cross will say when he finds out about this?"

"Are you threatening me?" Amber asks coolly.

Kanda shakes his head, "I'm not a tattletale."

"But you were about to tell on me!" counters Amber.

"That was different"

"How is it different?"

"Because that included another person but now, it's your body. I suppose you are free to do what you want with it."

"Of course I am!"

Kanda sighs and Amber notices his hair, "Your hair is still wet."

"I'll dry it later-"

"How about I do it for you?" Amber interrupts, excitedly.

Kanda frowned, "Why do you-?"

"Please?" she begs.

Kanda could see her clasping her hands together and pouting at him cutely; with a click of his tongue in annoyance, he relents, "Tch, fine."

"YAY!" she rushes into her personal bathroom to get a spare towel whilst Kanda sits down on the bed to make himself comfortable. In a second, she jumped on the bed, startling the older teen who turned and glared at her.

Amber ignored the glare and just smiled at him, "Thanks for letting me do this Kanda. It means a lot"

Kanda sighs and gestures her to go on. Amber rests the towels on his scalp and begins to dry his hair. She was careful not to do it aggressively or too slowly which Kanda felt was perfect. They talked as she dried his hair.

"Why did you insist on drying my hair?" Kanda asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Amber blushed and was glad that Kanda could not see her face, "I used to dry my mother's hair before she died; her hair was as long as yours so…"

"So you used me to relive a moment with your mother?"

"Uhhm...yes?"

Kanda mumbled something under his breath but Amber couldn't catch what he said but before she could ask, she felt a grip on her hand and saw it was Kanda's.

"It's late, you should go to bed. You have school tomorrow and so do I. "

"But-!"

Without another word, Kanda snatched away the towel and aggressively dried his hair. In a matter of seconds he was done.

"There, now go to bed Kit."

Amber pouted, "Fine"

Kanda got up from his perch on the bed and made his way to the door, "See you tomorrow Kit."

Amber yawned, "Oyasumi"

Kanda blinked for a second, surprised that she suddenly spoke in Japanese to him but he returned the greeting before leaving the room, "Oyasumi Kit."

Kanda watched as the small girl pull the covers over herself and close her eyes. He switched of the lights and left the room whilst Amber slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Leenalee: Why have we not appeared yet?<strong>

**Hime: In due time, be patient!**

**Allen: Please review!**


	23. A Favor

**Amber: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lavi: Hime-chan owns nothing!**

**Hime: Unfortunately... *sniff***

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Ren was looking at his phone's new screensaver, smiling.

It was a picture of himself and his sister Naomi. Naomi was sitting on his lap, with her arm around his neck and one of his arms around her neck, and the other semi-wrapped around her petite waist. Ren was kissing his sister on the cheek in the picture and Naomi had giggled in response, you could tell because she had her hand to her mouth and was smiling.

Ren had to admit, he liked being Naomi's older brother; Naomi was like a cute little sister he could swing around and joke with. Leenalee was a sister to him too but there was something about Naomi that was so lovable and precious that he felt like it was an obligation to protect her. Even if Cross didn't ask him too, he would have gladly taken the role to look after his daughter.

"Oooh, sibling photo!"

Ren's mobile was snatched out of his hands causing him to turn around to see one of the terror twins that did it.

"David! Hand it over man!"

The dark-haired teen snorted, "Not a chance dude."

Ren frowned in response.

David has the same height, the same skin-tone as Ren and not to mention the fact he is just as good-looking.

David had a typical emo haircut; dark obviously dyed black hair and heavy fringe on the right side. One of the unique things about his physique was his eyes; which were brilliant gemstone green colour. The other thing was his elfin ears which were both pierced with three different dark shades of red colored studs.

He wore his uniform in his own way; not caring for the strict rules set. He wore the regulation dress shirt and pants but the dress sleeves were torn off which showed off his long, lean arms. On his wrists, he wore purple sport wristbands and matching purple sneakers on his feet.

"Your sister is cute" the troublemaker told him looking at the phone.

"You can't touch her" Ren told him.

"Over~protective~!" someone singsongs.

Ren turned around to see the other terror twin, grinning widely.

"Yo David! Toss it here!"

His twin tossed the phone and to the brunette's dismay, he couldn't grasp it when he tried desperately to catch it.

"Damn it you guys! That phone is expensive!"

Jazz caught the phone with a smirk on his face, "Well yeah! It's an iPhone and white like my gorgeous~ hair!"

Ren rolled his eyes.

Jazz, unlike his brother had long white hair. His hair was tied into a high ponytail with a heavy fringe set on the left side of his face. On his right elfin ear, attached is a gold plate with dragon carvings while the on the left elfin ear, is an earring with a red ball made of blood crystals.

Like his brother, Jazz also wore the uniform his own way. He wore the regulation blazer and pants but for the shirt, he substituted it for a white V-neck tee. On his feet he wore red and black suede leather shoes.

"Yo Jazz! Toss it again! Let's get brown-brown Ren as monkey!"

Jazz tossed the iPhone but this time, Ren was quicker. He got up and stood up on his desk to get the phone.

"Awww~" said the twins in unison.

"You guys are too much"

"REN KNIGHT! WHY ARE YOU STANDING ON YOUR DESK?"

Ren turned to see the Math teacher that hated him.

_Oh shit_

"I err-"

"Detention with me today as punishment!"

Ren was about to protest but his teacher glared at him.

_Don't even try_

Ren sighed and settled back in his seat, trying to ignore the prankster twins' snickering.

_Those twins are fun and all but I have got to stay clear of them if I want to live trouble-less school life._

* * *

><p>Sato pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and answered as soon as the sensei had left, "What do you want Baka Usagi? What's so important that you had to call me?"<p>

"I need a favor"

Sato frowned, it was rare for the Rabbit to be serious, "Is something wrong?"

"I've got detention!" Ren told him sullenly.

"What did you do?" Sato asked, sighing.

"It wasn't my fault! Anyway, my favor is that I need you pick up Naomi on her own so you can go home together."

"That's it? Just pick up Naomi?"

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"No, I can do it."

"Great! You know where Seiyo is right?"

"Yeah I know it"

"Perfect! Thanks a bunch man!"

"Whatever" with that, he killed the call.

"So you're picking up Naomi later?" Ikuto asked from his seat next to Sato.

"It's rude to eavesdrop" glared the spectacles-wearing man.

"Can I come along?"

"No" Sato answered, his voice firm.

Ikuto was about to protest but Lulubell came in so he had shut up.

Only an idiot would dare try to anything else but pay attention in Lulubell's class.

* * *

><p>Naomi had just left the bathroom, only to come face-to-face with the ex-Guardians.<p>

"Uhm, hi?"

"We want to know your answer" Rima said, straight to point.

"Okay, my answer is no."

Nagi blinked his eyes in surprise, "But why Naomi-chan?"

"Because I am not interested and I have other commitments. Gomen but I can't be a part of your team."

Tadase looked lost, "But, we can't always depend on Utau-chan to be there as our purifier…"

Naomi frowned, if memory served her right; she was pretty sure there was the Queen's Waltz.

_Did they forget?_

Naomi folded her arms and looked at them with a steely gaze, "Are you guys positively sure there isn't some purification technique you guys can do on your own?"

Rima scowled, "Are you implying something?"

"I am not implying anything, I am just asking."

Rima deadpanned.

"Maybe a combo attack? I have met people who combined powers to strengthen their attacks or purify X-Eggs."

At that moment, Tadase's eyes widened when he remembered the "Platinum Heart" technique.

_Unfortunately, I need Amu-chan for that..._

Kukai spoke then, breaking Tadase from his train of thought.

"Wait a minute Mashiro, wasn't there that one time you did with Nades-ahem I mean Nagi where you purified those X Eggs. You know? The battle with Easter?"

Rima and Nagi looked startled, how could they have forgotten?

"Well! Your problem is solved! See you guys!"

Naomi turned and walked away from them.

"Thank you Knight-san!" came a chorus from Nagi and Tadase.

Naomi waved back in response, without turning around.

She did not want them to see the silent tears pouring down her face.

They had no idea how hard it was for her to go through that confrontation with them.

_Oh God, I miss them so much..._

* * *

><p><strong>Amber: Am I going to reveal myself soon?<strong>

**Hime: Soon enough.**

**Ren: Please review! :)**


	24. Flowers in her Hair

Allen and Leenalee were on the couch in the living room just snuggling until Lenalee got bored. "You know Allen, we're alone and we've finished our chores" she told him suggestively.

"True..." Allen smirked, getting the hint.

Allen closed the gap between him and his girlfriend causing Lenalee to smile beneath the kiss; she moved to embrace him, running her hands up Allen's chest and resting them on his shoulders. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he pulled her close to him, their hips touching. Then, the kiss!

Soft and gentle, tender and sweet, sensual and arousing. Perfect.

"I really am the luckiest guy in the whole world" he spoke as his warm breath caressed her face.

Allen started to kiss Leenalee again but slower this time as he pinned her arms above her head. He was on top of her now and started to work his way down her chin to her neck where he stopped to linger along the soft flesh along her collarbone.

"Leenalee…"

"Allen…"

Allen was about to say something but loud banging on the door was heard, interrupting him.

"Who the hell-?"

Reluctantly, Allen got up from the couch and went to open the door.

"How may I-LINK?!"

"Walker, how has your vacation from me been so far?" Link asked nonchalantly.

"T-this is a mission!" Allen managed to say despite the shock.

Link narrowed his eyes at the younger man, "Which I should have been assigned on as well! You are my charge Walker!"

"You were injured!" retorted the teen.

The banter began, causing Leenalee to groan.

_No more boyfriend time then…_

* * *

><p>Sato was VERY unhappy at his current situation.<p>

"Seriously Tsukiyomi, don't you have a life of your own? Why the hell did you follow me to pick up Naomi?"

"Because I want to see Naomi" was his smooth reply.

_I'm gonna slice him up…_

_Kill him slowly…_

"What are two doing here? Where's nii-san?"

The two men turned and their eyes widened at Naomi's new look.

Naomi had changed her hairstyle; a beautiful side swept braid garnished with small white flowers lay on her left shoulder. She had taken off her regulation blazer and tied it around her waist. The sleeves of her dress shirt were rolled up to her elbow, showing a black and gold watch clearly worn on her left wrist whereas on her right, she wore a silver cross chain bracelet. Naomi's green plaid tie was unfastened, leaving some space between her tie and her neck. The top two buttons of her dress shirt were also unbuttoned which revealed that Naomi was wearing some sort of silver necklace as they could see the chain around her neck.

She looked relaxed and calm. Girlish even. Serene.

"What's with the flowers?" Ikuto finally managed to say.

"I just had art class and Wakana and Manami, two girls from my class had done my hair while I was sleeping. I was the model."

Sato frowned, "I figured you to be a light sleeper so wouldn't you have been able to wake up when-"

"Yeah well, I haven't been sleeping all that great lately so I've kind of…" Naomi trailed off, avoiding eye contact with Sato and laughing nervously.

The spectacled wearing man frowned at this but before he could voice it out, Ikuto interrupted him.

"Well, I think you look beautiful Naomi."

"Thanks" the brunette smiled.

Sato turned to glare at his classmate but he was ignored, "By the way, what is that necklace are you wearing?"

Naomi reached into her dress shirt and pulled out the chain, showing it to the two high-schoolers.

"A ring?" Sato asked.

The ring was had a brilliant sterling silver shine to it and was engraved in cursive writing.

"A purity ring" Naomi clarified.

Ikuto blinked, "A purity ring? Seriously?"

"A purity ring?" Sato repeated, confused by the term.

Ikuto sighed and explained, "Purity rings also known as chastity rings or abstinence rings. They are worn as a sign of chastity. Wearing a purity ring is typically accompanied by a religious vow to practice abstinence until marriage. The practice is VERY rare nowadays."

Naomi nodded, "Yup, my dad gave it to me only recently."

"Figures" scoffed Sato.

"You're okay with that?" Ikuto asked.

"Okay with what?"

"You know, okay with being a virgin till you marry?"

"Well yeah because I want to be sure that the man I marry will be one whom I want to give my everything."

_Woah, this kid…_

"We should get going" Sato announced suddenly as he takes Naomi's hand in hers and turns to Ikuto, "No, you cannot come Tsukiyomi. Go home"

The dark-blue haired man frowned, "You cannot tell me what to do."

The two guys glared at each other, Sato was the first to break his gaze when he realized that Naomi had tightened the grip on his hand.

"We have to go"

Sato clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Count yourself lucky Tsukiyomi"

With that, the spectacled wearing man dragged Naomi away, leaving a very unhappy teenager behind at Seiyo Middle School's entrance.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, I seriously hate that guy...<em>

"You know, you should get along with him, he is your classmate."

Sato looked over at her with a stern expression, "We're undercover. We have a mission to accomplish. We do not have time to forge relationships."

Naomi sighed in response.

Suddenly, a loud woman's "Ooof!" caught their attention. Naomi and Sato stopped and turned just in time to see Nikaidou Yukari on the floor, holding onto her obvious baby bump and trying desperately to get up from the ground.

Naomi ran over to her and helped her up immediately, "Are you alright?"

Yukari looked just like how she remembered, the same, medium-length, unique reddish toned hair that curled at the bottom and the brilliant violet coloured eyes behind her round glasses.

_She hasn't changed..._

"My stomach.."

Naomi's eyes widened, broken out of her thoughts and brought back to reality. Sato went over to help and together, they quickly got Yukari back up to her feet.

"Hold on to her" the brunette told her friend.

Once the spectacle-wearing woman was in safe hands, Naomi put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly for a taxi like a New Yorker would. A taxi sped up in front her in seconds.

"What's up kid?"

"She needs to go to the hospital!" Naomi told the man as she gestured to Yukari.

"Alright, get her in."

Sato helped Yukari into the cab but was shocked when Naomi entered to sit next to the pregnant woman, "Naomi!"

"I'm not leaving her!"

Sato sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with the brunette, he took shotgun.

Naomi held Yukari's hand in hers to comfort her and stroked it.

_You'll be okay..._


	25. What!

**Hime: Thanks for the reviews! *blows kisses***

**Kanda: Who the hell wants kisses from you?**

**Ikuto: I wouldn't mind *winks***

**Hime: *rolls eyes* Oh shush up both of you!**

**Amber: *sweatdrops* Hime owns nothing...**

* * *

><p><span>In the Hospital Room<span>

"I'm fine. Thank you kids so much for all of your help."

"Oh it was nothing" Naomi tells her, waving her hand dismissively.

"But still thank you, I'm so glad I didn't miscarry. I really want to have this baby with my husband."

Naomi smiled and speak of the devil himself, Nikaidou Yuu rushed in.

He looked the same too.

The same orangish-brown hair and hazel eyes. Wait...where's his glasses?

OMG HE'S WEARING CONTACTS!

YAY!

OMG I FORGOT HOW HOT HE IS WITHOUT HIS SPECS!

YUKARI YOU LUCKY WOMAN YOU!

Naomi was brought back to reality from her little teacher fantasy in her head when Sato started to speak.

"I'm Sato Takashi and this is my childhood friend, Naomi Knight."

Yuu smiled, "Well then, thank you Sato-kun, Naomi-chan. We might have lost our Amu."

Naomi's eyes widened, "Wha-?"

"I know Amu is a strange name but we wanted to name our baby after someone that inspired us greatly" Yukari confessed as Yuu held her hand in his.

Sato frowned, "Amu? Is it short for something?"

"Oh no, just Amu. it's cute ne?" Yuu says, smiling.

Naomi blinked, "S-so the baby is-"

"A girl" Yukari finished.

"So who was this Amu person?" Sato asked, curious which was rare for him.

Yuu spoke with a melancholic expression on his face, "Hinamori Amu was a student of mine which I had the pleasure of seeing graduate. She left town suddenly though before she could attend our wedding. We don't know her reasons, she just said in the letter she left for us that it was important and she had to go."

Naomi bit her lip and looked away.

_Conceal...don't feel….conceal...don't feel…_

"How did she inspire you two?" Sato asked, again curious how one student made such an impact on two adult's lives.

Yukari answered the question this time, "She made us see the error of our ways. That we were not only hurting the people around us but ourselves as well. She made us realize our dreams and what the future could bring. We owe a lot to that girl."

Naomi clenched her fists, shaking and she was pretty sure her nails were digging into the skin of her palms hard enough to draw blood.

"She was a pretty girl too" Yuu added. "Bubblegum pink hair, big round golden honey-colored eyes and the sweetest smile. She had a pretty musical laughter too and a she was a darn good singer to boot."

"Bubblegum pink hair?" Sato asked in disbelief.

Yukari laughed at that, "Yup!"

Suddenly, Sato felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to find a text from Allen asking where they were.

"Pardon us, we need to leave."

"But of course, take care kids!"

The two teens nodded and left the hospital room to leave the couple alone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amber awoke to someone banging on her door.<p>

_Who the hell?_

"Go away! It's a weekend! Let me sleep in!"

"What about your breakfast Amber?" Allen asked.

"I'll manage! Let me sleep damn it!"

Allen did the smart thing and left.

* * *

><p><span>In the Dining Room<span>

"She's not coming down?" Lavi asked.

Allen shook his head, "She wants to sleep in today"

Lenalee nodded, "Makes sense I suppose, she has to go church in the morning every Sunday considering how religious she is."

Kanda scoffed, "Kit even wears a purity ring. Cross gave it to her."

Lavi almost choked on his spoonful of cereal, "A purity ring?! Those things still exist in this time and age?!"

Lenalee couldn't help but awe at that, "That's pretty amazing but I don't think I could ever make such a vow. I'm not THAT religious."

The others nodded, getting her point.

"Well she is young" Lavi put in thoughtfully "She is still pretty innocent."

Allen nodded, "I'm pretty sure Master would like her to be that way for a long time too."

"Good morning everyone. Where is Amber?"

Everybody turned to see Link in a short-sleeved black top and army pants enter the room, he settled into his chair and looked at the empty seat in front of him.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping in" answers Kanda.

_Right, that girl did cry herself to sleep last night._

"SHE WHAT?!" chorused the teens in unison.

Link sweatdropped, shit I said that aloud?

"Yes" Lenalee replied.

"Why would she cry?" asked Lavi.

Immediately, everybody turned to Kanda.

"What did you do?" Allen asked, glaring at the ponytailed man.

"Nothing! Why in the hell do you think it's my fault?!"

"You two did come back later than usual yesterday" Lenalee pointed out.

"We had a reason!"

"Elaborate" ordered Link.

* * *

><p>After Kanda had finished telling them the story, Link nodded his head in understanding.<p>

"So this is where that child was hiding. Here in Japan and under an alias with a disguise. Brilliant. Should have known."

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked.

"it's not my story to tell but Amber's. If she wants to tell you, she will but if she doesn't want to tell you then respect her wishes."

Lavi frowned, he was a Bookman. Secrets did not exist in his dictionary.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and this time Link knocked on the door because everybody else had tried and she wouldn't open up.<p>

"Miss Marian, would you like to have lunch?"

There was no reply.

"Amber, you need to eat."

"You're not my papa" the young girl weakly retorted.

"Either you let me in to talk to you or I'll call your father right now."

Link pressed his ear against the door, he heard muffled sounds, most likely the girl's silent cussing at her situation but before he could call her on it; the door opened causing Link to fall flat on his face.

_Why didn't the rest think of using her father against her?_

"You coming in or what?"

Link growled and got back on his feet. He entered the room and gestured to the unmade bed to ask for her permission.

"You may sit"

Link did and took the moment to study her.

Her hair was in a downright mess; a very bad case of bed hair, her hair was sticking up all over the place. She looked exhausted and irritated.

"It must be hard, coming back to the place where you had basically lived your life for a good 4 years of your life."

Amber's eyes widened, "H-how?"

Link shook his head dismissively, "It doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"N-no"

It was then Link understood why Cross was so obsessed with protecting the child before him. In the present moment; Amber looked so fragile, so breakable, so vulnerable and completely, utterly at lost at what to do with her current situation. Link could see all the torn up emotions in the girl through her eyes.

_She is still a child after all..._

"I-I"

"It'll be okay. You're a strong girl"

Before he knew it, Amber had threw herself at him and cried into his chest. In return, he awkwardly patted her on the back and head.

"You'll be fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Leenalee: Awwww, Link does have a heart!<strong>

**Link: *scowl* What does that mean?**

**Allen: I'm sure you know what it means**

**Link & Allen: GLARE-OFF**

**Ikuto: Yeah yeah, so when do I get my Amber time?**

**Kanda: *growls* Never**

**Hime: Soon I guess. Maybe...**

**Ikuto: WHAT?!**

**Amber: Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! :)**


	26. Melting

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's really hard to juggle life when you're studying for a diploma and a committed school club member like me! Anyways, thank God for school holidays ne? (even though it's only a bloody week)**

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air***

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Amber awoke the next morning earlier than usual which was strange because it was a school holiday for her but the young witch didn't want to be pestered anymore by her teammates regarding her behavior the day before so she decided that she just HAD to get out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Later that morning..<span>

Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto and Utau were all at the beach, starting on their picnic breakfast due to Yaya's constant pleading for a reunion. She insisted that it was important to take full advantage of the school holiday.

"This is nice, we should do this more often" Tadase says, taking another bite of his egg sandwich.

Rima scowled, "Yeah maybe but not at the beach again? I hate the sand getting on my feet!"

"You whine too much" Nagi tells her, taking another sip of his drink.

With that, the two began their usual banter making everybody else sweatdrop.

_Those two…_

"Ano...minna!"

Thankfully, the two stopped arguing and joined the others in giving Kairi their attention. Oddly enough, he was fidgeting and his face was as red as a lobster which was very unlike him to look so anxious.

"Inchiou, do you have a sunburn?" Kukai asked seriously, looking at his face.

Kairi turned even redder, "N-no! It's just m-me and Y-yaya-sempai w-wanted to-"

"-tell you guys that we're officially dating!" finished the pigtailed girl.

"Really?"

"Congratulations!"

Ikuto watched his sister and the Guardians congratulate the new couple as he enjoyed his chocolate ice-cream. He really wished Yaya wasn't so persistent in making him come because he wanted to go see Naomi.

_Well at least I got a chocolate cone out it..._

With a pang, the blue-haired man flinched as the memory of him and Amu sharing an ice-cream together appeared in his mind.

_Damn it! She needs to get out of my head!_

Suddenly, Tadase noticed a familiar figure emerging from the water, carrying a large pink surfboard, "Hey minna, isn't that-"

"-Naomi Knight?!" Rima finished, shocked.

The girl heard her name and turned causing Kukai to give a low whistle and Utau to whack him on the head.

Naomi looked adorable, she was wearing a pink and yellow checkered print bikini swimsuit that contrasted quite nicely against her tanned skin tone. Her long russet brown hair was pulled in a messy bun where strands of her wavy brown locks hung loose from it and wet from the sea. Her cheeks glowed a rosy pink and her pretty pink lips curved into a smile when she recognized the Guardians. She waved and walked towards them.

"Behave Kukai!" hissed Utau causing the others to snicker except Ikuto.

Ikuto got out of his lazy, laid-back position and sat upright as the beautiful girl came closer.

"Morning everybody, having breakfast I see?"

Nagi smiled, "Good morning Naomi-chan. Yes, a picnic breakfast would you like to join us?"

"Oh no, that's fine. Thank you for the offer though Fujisaki-kun" Naomi says, declining the offer politely.

Nagihiko nodded and out of courtesy, he took it upon himself to introduce the unfamiliar faces; Utau, Kairi and Yaya to Naomi. Naomi smiled warmly and politely nodded to them.

Throughout the introductions though; Ikuto watched, transfixed by Naomi's wet hair and the rivulets of salt water running down her face and dropping of her chin onto her breasts. The hormonal eighteen-year old followed the droplets down her body, across her flat stomach and into the top of her bikini bottoms. A strong urge made him wish he could follow that path with his tongue; maybe making a few detours on the way, Ikuto licked his lips, wondering how would the girl's taste be like. His midnight blue eyes roamed up her body again; his hunger, passion and want could be read in them clearly. Luckily, Naomi was sharp and caught him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, could you please stop eye-raping me?"

Everybody turned to Ikuto who looked slightly flushed at getting caught. Tadase was quick to save him from further embarrassment.

"I apologise Knight-san for my nii-san's behaviour."

Naomi pursed her lips, obviously unsatisfied but sighed in defeat.

"Whatever, I have to get going" she tells the group as she picks up her surfboard.

"Ah but-!"

"It's fine, Hotori-kun. I have to get going anyway" she says, tucking the board under her arm.

Without another word, the girl turned and left leaving the Guardians to themselves once again. It was silent until Utau smacked Ikuto on the head like she did with Kukai.

"Oww! What the hell Utau?!"

"Because of you, I lost a chance at becoming friends with her! She seemed cool!"

Rima rolled her eyes, "Do you really think a girl like her would want to be friends with someone like you?"

Utau scowled the remark and turned to glare at the small girl.

"I am a major pop star, every Japanese girl wants to my friend."

Rima snorted, "Yeah right!"

The two began to argue causing Kukai and Nagi to sigh.

_Blondes…_

As this went on, Tadase inched over to Ikuto to sit by him.

"Hey nii-san."

"Yes Tadase?"

"Do you like Knight-san because she reminds you of Amu-chan?"

Ikuto looked at Tadase in surprise, he did not expect the boy to so straight-forward with him.

"I-"

"It's not right nii-san. You can't just push your feelings onto her, you need to have genuine feelings for her."

Ikuto sighed at the younger boy's words. They were true but he didn't want to hear of it.

He was confused enough of his feelings already.

"By the way nii-san, you do know that you won't have any ice cream left if you're going to let it continue to melt in your hand right?"

* * *

><p><span>Much later<span>

Sato stopped jogging when he saw a familiar figure at the park's ice cream stand. He studied the brunette as she awaited her order. She was decked out in a pink and yellow checkered tank top and shorts set. On her feet, she wore cream chunky platform wedge heels. On her right hand, she wore an eerily familiar silver cross chain bracelet whereas on her left she wore an expensive white wristwatch.

Her order came, a chocolate cone. When she turned, that's when he saw her face.

"Naomi?" Sato asked aloud.

The girl looked up, hearing her name called and saw Sato coming toward her but when she noticed what he was wearing, her face flamed.

"S-sato...w-what are you w-wearing?"

"What?" asked the older teenager, he didn't hear her.

"N-nevermind!"

The handsome male before her was wearing a navy blue hoodie zipped up halfway and matching navy blue long pants. He wore Nike blue trainers on his feet. But what was bothering Naomi was the fact that she couldn't help be transfixed by Sato's sweat. Obviously tired from his jog, sweat pearled on the man's forehead and the usually controlled brunette watched as it slid down his cheeks onto his heaving gorgeous bod.

"-melting"

That was when Naomi realized that Sato was talking to her and she wasn't paying any attention.

"Uhmm-"

"Baka Kitsune!"

Without another word, the usually calm teenager took hold of the girl's wrist and extended her arm so that her ice cream was inches away from his face.

It was then when Naomi realized that her ice cream had been melting but before she could voice out her dismay, Sato began to take care of it.

He started to lick up the dripping ice cream on the cone without looking at it but his eyes solely on the girl in front of him which caused Naomi to go into shock, losing her ability to speak.

"Some has got on your hand. Let me."

Naomi gasped as Sato licked at the ice cream on her hand while again watching her reaction to him at the same time. She could feel her face heating up as his tongue teased her caught hand so she covered her tomato-red face with her free one.

"S-stop"

"Beg me" he taunted, smirking at her flaming face.

Naomi relented because she was sure she was going to be on the verge of a heart attack, "P-please s-stop, I b-beg you"

"Hn, well I took care of all the ice cream so I'm done" he let go and he watched as the flustered girl bring the ice cream cone to her chest and her eyes screwed shut.

"You better finish it up, you bought it."

Naomi nodded, opened her eyes and looked at him.

"W-why-?"

"Because you weren't paying attention to what I was saying. Don't daydream Kit."

Naomi flushed; ashamed until she saw Sato had hold his hand out to her, "Come on, let's go home for breakfast. "

Naomi nodded, the redness in her face fading and replaced with a shy pink blush on her cheeks as she took his hand in hers.

Sato smirked as he walked hand in hand with her back to their home whilst Naomi concentrated on finishing her ice cream quickly.

She really did not want Sato to take advantage of her like that again.

_IT WAS WAY TOO EMBARRASSING!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done! :)<strong>

**Ikuto/Kanda: I like this chapter *smirk***

**Amber: Bastards .**

**Hime: Anyway, ja ne! Please review! :D**


	27. Follow Them!

**Hime: Thanks for being so patient! :) I own nothing! **

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to see Kanda and Amber entering the dining room, holding hands.<p>

"Kanda, why are you holding Amber's hand?" Lavi asked, his protective instincts kicking in.

"Because she's so troublesome" was the simple answer he got in reply which caused Amber to blush cutely and Lavi's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Amber-chan, won't you sit next to your brother?" the one-eyed teenager asked sweetly.

Amber, grateful for the distraction; removed her hand from Kanda's and ran over to sit her seat next to the Bookman Jr thus irritating the man she had just abandoned.

Lavi grinned at this and stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired man but before Kanda could do anything, Link walked in with some news.

"Good morning everybody. Starting tomorrow all of you will start stalking your targets."

"So soon?" questioned Leenalee. "I thought we were supposed to settle in for a month first?"

"Cross has changed his mind."

Translation?

Cross Marian missed his daughter and wanted her home ASAP

"In any case, you children should not sleep too late tonight."

"Hai" answered Amber before taking another mouthful of pancakes.

Link smiled at her adorableness and much to Allen's surprise, the usually poker-faced man patted the girl on the head before making his over to his seat .

_Have they gotten closer?_

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow, you all will start following your assigned targets" Lulubell announces as she pours her orange juice into her cup.<p>

"Fucking finally! This stupid uncover thing was taking way too long!" Devit says before swallowing his spoonful.

Rhode looks at him, disgusted, "Would it kill you to swallow your food first before talking?"

Jasdero rolled his eyes, "Oh don't act high and mighty, you aren't a Little Miss Manners yourself!"

Rhode glared at the long-haired Noah but Lulubell got in between before things got ugly.

"Quit it both of you, you two and Devit will have to work together to follow the Guardians."

Rhode and Jasdero huffed and looked away from each other while Devit nodded to Lulubell.

"The whole reason why we came to this wretched country is to find Hinamori Amu AKA Amber Marian and kill her."

Devit smirked, "Don't forget, we also have to bring back the carcass for the Earl."

This caused Rhode and Jasdero to snicker and Lulubell to smirk as well.

"Yes to get my revenge on that little brat."

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

Lavi was quick to give Amber a tissue to sneeze into.

"Thank you" she smiled.

_Somebody must be talking about me..._

"Anything for my cute imoutou" Lavi says, kissing the younger girl on the temple.

Kanda was pretty sure he was bending his fork in anger as he seethed.

"Don't touch her as you please you stupid rabbit!"

"Oh come on Yuu, she's my little sister!"

Link scoffs at that, "I'm pretty sure Cross won't accept that reason."

It was Kanda's turn to be amused as he watched Lavi turn as white as a sheet whilst Amber shook her head.

_Men..._

* * *

><p><span>The next day after school<span>

Naomi had finished packing up things into her school bag so when she looked up to get ready to follow Rhode, she was shocked to find that she was already gone!

_What the hell? She's usually really slow in gathering her things!_

The brunette immediately heads over to Rhode's desk partner, Sakura for answers, "Hey Sakura-san, do you know where Rhode went?"

The green-eyed teenager just shrugged in response.

"Don't know, she just ran out of here the moment sensei said class dismissed."

Naomi deadpanned, obviously suspicious.

_What is that bitch up to now?_

* * *

><p>Sato sat, sitting high up in the tree, waiting for his teacher to leave the school.<p>

_Hope she doesn't come out too late. I don't want to stay here for too long..._

But Sato folded his arms at the back his head and tried to get comfortable anyways.

* * *

><p>Naomi reached the entrance to see her brother smiling widely and waving enthusiastically at her in greeting.<p>

"Hey Naomi-chan, I thought you said you had other plans?"

The younger brunette smiled as she hugged her big brother in greeting.

"She ran off before I could follow her" she whispered in his ear.

"Did you give off any signs that you were going to follow her?" he whispered back.

"No, we were both as per normal today"

The siblings broke the hug and Ren frowned at the frustrated look on his little sister's face.

"Oh come on, don't be sad. I'll take you out to lunch if you want"

Naomi looks up at him pleadingly with her hands clasped together, "Really?"

Seeing her hopeful, sparkling eyes, Ren knew there was no way he could take back what he said.

"Yeah" he says, patting the girl on the head.

"YAY! LET'S GO!"

Without another word, Naomi takes her brother's hand and began to drag him to the most expensive restaurant she knew.

Ren was REALLY going to regret it.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I feel like we're being followed" hisses Rima.<p>

Kukai laughs, "Don't be so paranoid Mashiro!"

"No she's right for once" Nagi says quietly.

"What do you mean for once?!" retorts the short girl.

"Shh!" shushes Tadase.

"Did you just shush me Hotori?" hisses a very irate Queen.

Kukai rolled his eyes, "You guys need to relax, there isn't anybody following us!"

Meanwhile in the alley…

"We need to pull back, they're wary of us already" says Rhode.

The Jasdevi duo nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully Lulubell got better luck than us" Rhode thinks.

* * *

><p><span>Later…<span>

"I'm full!" announced the elated female brunette.

Ren groaned, his wallet was empty now.

_Damn that girl's adorableness and expensive tastes!_

"Utau"

Naomi and Ren turned to see the Tsukiyomi siblings sitting at a table not too far from them; apparently they were also having their lunch here.

"We should leave" Naomi says, ready to get up.

"Sit, wait a second."

"Why does that blonde girl look familiar?" Ren thought, looking at the blonde girl sitting with Ikuto.

Naomi sighed and settled back into her seat.

"I feel like I'm being followed" the Knight siblings heard Ikuto say.

"By who?" frowns his sister.

"A cat but it isn't a cat."

Utau sighs at his reply, "Ikuto…"

"It's not a cat! I know it isn't"

"Enough Ikuto, just order your damn food" huffed the pigtailed blonde.

"A black cat with a pale silver stigmata on her forehead with a ribbon and bell around her neck. That's what it looked like" Ikuto describes to her much to his sister's annoyance.

The Knight siblings looked at each other in shock, judging from his description, Ikuto was describing Lulubell in her cat form!

_It couldn't be…_

"Ikuto, shut it with that paranoia! The cat was probably a stray and just followed you around because you might have reminded it of it's previous master!"

The blue-eyed man scowled, obviously disagreeing but Utau paid him no heed and focused on her menu.

Ren leans over to his sister to whisper in her ear, "What should we do?"

"Leave through the back and call Kanda" answered Naomi calmly.

And they did so, without alerting the Tsukiyomi siblings to their presence.

* * *

><p>Kanda felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out and answered immediately.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kanda? How are things on your end?" Naomi asked.

"Boring, I'm starting to think that Lulubell left the back way and I didn't see her."

"Yeah and she's stalking Ikuto!"

"What?"

"Just get back home, we have things to discuss"

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hey! Hope you guys liked it! I hope it wasn't too confusing since the gang were all split up this time. .<strong>

**Please review! ^.^**


	28. Crying Blonde

**Hime: Hi! Thanks for being so patient! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>The undercover exorcists returned home to meet with the rest of their team to discuss the case.<p>

"Why in the hell would Lulubell follow around Tsukiyomi for?" asks a frustrated Kanda after hearing Amber's and Lavi's story.

"Could he have innocence?" suggests Allen.

Link shook his head in disagreement, "Can't be. I sense no other foreign Innocence signatures in the area."

"Then what could Lulubell want with an ordinary human?" Lavi asks aloud.

This question brought about a pregnant pause as everyone tried to think of an answer but it wasn't too long when the door burst open and Leenalee entered, carrying a huge grocery bag filled with things inside in her arms.

"Tadaima!"

"Okari!" answered Allen as Link took the bag from her to keep in the kitchen.

Leenalee gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the check before hurrying over to the couch where Amber and Lavi were.

"I saw Rhode downtown earlier!"  
>Amber who was presently sitting in Lavi's lap, widened her eyes in alarm, "WHAT?"<p>

"She and two other people were following a group of kids. They wore the same uniform as you."

"Following a group of kids?" Link repeated in confusion.

Amber deadpanned, "Tell me more about the people they were following."

Leenalee frowned, "Well, one had hair the colour of gold, one had purple hair, one was short and had long blonde hair and one had spiky brown hair. I couldn't see their faces though."

_The Guardians?_

"What about the two people with Rhode?" Allen inquired.

"Well, one had long white hair and one had short black hair. They wore Seika High uniforms."

"That sounds like the Jasdevi brothers" murmurs Amber.

"Jasdevi?" Kanda asks.

Lavi sighed, "They were these mischievous twins that-"

Then it clicked.

"THE TWINS ARE IN MY CLASS!"

Amber cringed and elbowed her brother in annoyance, "I am sitting in your lap you know."

"You can just come over and sit next to me" Kanda told her, changing his lounging position on the couch to an appropriate sitting one.

Lavi patted Amber on the hand, taking her attention away from Kanda's offer, "Sorry Amber-hime."

Kanda blinked, "Hime?"

"Kanda, you're Japanese surely you of all people should understand what it means."

"What does it mean?" asked Allen out of curiosity.

"It means princess" Kanda informed him through gritted teeth.

"Aww how cute!" gushed Leenalee. "I think it's a good nickname for Amber-chan don't you all agree?"

The men nodded except for Kanda who was glaring daggers at Lavi and Link who was deep in thought.

"We need to inform Cross about this immediately. There is more people involved in this than we realize."

Amber nodded and got up from her seat on Lavi's lap, "I'll go tell him."

With that, Link watched Amber rush up the stairs before turning his attention to the other high school students, "As for you boys, go and shower already!"

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere<span>

Lulubell clicked her tongue in annoyance from her perch on the tree outside the Tsukiyomi's household. She lowered her binoculars and sighed, tired from watching Ikuto lying on his daydreaming for the past two hours.

Following her student, Tsukiyomi Ikuto has proven fruitless thus far in the Noah's search for Hinamori Amu.

When the other Noah's reported to the Earl that Amber Marian had returned and has been foiling their plans, the Earl wasted no time in ordering Lulubell, Rhode and the Jasdevi duo to research and find out whatever they can. Eventually, they had heard an interesting bit of information where a girl from Tokyo who mysteriously left along with her family, matching the description of Amber's late mother, Ame and with the name Amu which her mother had so affectionately called her daughter by; they knew it had to be where Amber had gone to hiding before coming back.

The Noahs came to the city to find out more but all they could come up with were useless to them. No one in the vicinity had any idea where the Hinamoris had gone and from the surveillance she and Rhode has so far gathered, none of her previous friends were keeping contact; not Ikuto or any of the other Guardians.

_Ugh, maybe I should just report to the Earl that this whole mission is a waste of time. We're better of doing-_

Lulubell stopped mid-way and froze as she realized a sudden, sharp pain on her neck. She pulled out the dart from her neck quickly to look at it.

_Wha-?_

"Sweet dreams Lulubell-sensei" said an eerie voice from behind her.

The blonde Noah turned to face her opponent only to find that her vision was clouding and she couldn't see well, "W-who a-are you?"

The Noah of Lust was sure she saw lips moving in response to her question but she was too out of it to make out what her captor was saying.

It didn't take long before Lulubell finally relented and lost consciousness right in front of her waiting captor. The dart rolled out of her hand and the exorcist bent down to pick it up.

_Hn and I actually thought capturing her was hard?_

* * *

><p>When Lulubell finally awoke, it took great effort for her to stand up. She felt like her limbs were jelly and her legs wobbly.<p>

_What in the hell was I drugged with?_

She looked around and realized that she was in a woods of some sort and surrounding her was a force-field; she tried to move her hand toward it only to see some electric sparks coming off of it, as if daring her to come closer. Lulubell smartly listened to her gut and looked down onto the ground to look for an alternative way out but she got a nasty shock instead; gold ancient-looking symbols painted on the ground glowed glaringly back at her.

_What is this?_

Suddenly, the blonde Noah felt her heart thump wildly in her chest and her ability to breathe was no longer apparent.

"What...what is this weird sense of danger I'm feeling?" Lulubell rasped out, with her hands on her alarmed heart.

"Simple, you're going to die and the Noah inside you is trying to leave your body but the symbols on the ground is preventing that."

"Wha-? UGH!"Lulubell fell to her knees, sweating profusely.

_What? What the hell did she mean?_

The long-haired blonde, in great paint finally looked up and recognized her captor instantly, "Amber Marian!"

There she was, the girl destined to kill the Earl looking down at her coolly, dressed in the new black and red Exorcist uniform with her long wine-red hair inherited from her renowned father tied in pigtails with stands of hair framing her delicate featured face.

_"H-how? Wh-hat? Why-y-?"_

"I will kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know" Amber tells her, cutting off the stuttering older woman before her.

Lulubell's eyes widened as she felt the Noah inside her panic, causing pain throughout her entire body.

_I CANNOT DIE! I CANNOT DIE! WE CANNOT DIE!_

"I'll tell you anything! Just get me out! We can't die!" Lulubell cried out, desperate.

Amber smirked at the pathetic state the blonde Noah was in. She closed her eyes and chanted an incantation, "Onluc tha sothan treow!"

With a start, Lulubell saw the symbols on the ground and the force field around her turn to light pink and the feeling in her chest subside significantly. She watched as Amber bent down, her bronze eyes making direct contact with her own.

"Tell me everything." Amber orders as her eyes glowed gold.

Lulubell opened her mouth and words came out. Without meaning to, she told the young exorcist everything; the secret hideouts, current plans, pretty much everything she knew and she could not stop. Amber didn't even have to ask questions, Lulubell just talked and talked while Amber listened intently, smirking in satisfaction as she saw tears flowing down Lulubell's face.

Lulubell was crying because she was betraying her Master and in the symboled area the blonde Noah was in, no one would be the wiser; Lulubell couldn't contact anyone and vice-versa' because Lulubell's Noah powers were blocked in the symboled circle she was in.

She was helpless and at Amber's mercy.

There was no way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review! ^.^<strong>


	29. Where Is She?

**Hi guys, happy new year!**

**I am so sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Life caught up with me and I had to go through a lot of counselling due to all my emotional issues but I'm back now and I promise I will try hard to update as much as I can.**

**If you're reading this, thanks so much for your interest and not giving up on this story. :)**

**I love my readers very much. :***

**Love forever & always,**

**Hime**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day<span>**

Kanda turned to find a miserable looking Lavi coming towards the dining table alone.

"Where's Kit?" the long haired man asked in surprise.

"She texted me this morning, saying she was going to school early."

"So she's already gone?"

"Yup" Lavi says as he sits in his chair.

Kanda deadpanned, seeing the melancholic Lavi; it was unlike him.

_Where was Kit?_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere<span>

Amber yawned, exhausted before taking out her compact mirror to check her reflection.

_Let's see, brown hair, brown eyes, rid of disgusting soil…_

_Yup, I'm flawless._

"I just love glamour spells" Amber said aloud to herself as she kept away her compact.

She felt rustling in her backpack and patted the side of it gently, "Thank you too Timmy for bringing me my uniform and bag. You've been a great help."

The silver Golem peeped out of the backpack and grinned a toothy grin at his mistress as a sign of your welcome. Amber smiled and patted him, making the Golem disappear into her school bag again.

When the brunette finally turned back to the front & looked up, she saw a convenience store, making her smile instantly.

_Brilliant! I have just enough time to get some bread to eat for breakfast on the way to school!_

Cheerful, she headed over to the store.

* * *

><p><span>At the Noah Tokyo Home<span>

"Jas! Devi! Where are you?!" Rhode called as she applied some jam on her bread.

"Coming! Coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

The twins finally reached the kitchen, dressed and ready for school. Rhode scowled at them but motioned to them to get started on their breakfast.

Devi started to pour orange juice into two glasses for him and his brother while Jas started applying butter to his bread.

"Has any of you seen Lulubell? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Devit set down the carton of orange juice and settled back into his chair, "Nope. Why don't you try the mind link?"

"I tried but I haven't heard a reply." Rhode responded sounding exasperated.

"Maybe she's just blocking you out?" Jas suggested much to the chagrin of the female Noah.

"I think Lulubell is in trouble."

Devi sighed loudly, "Oh come on Rhode! Don't jump into conclusions! Maybe Lulubell need to get some frustration out and went for a night one stand or something!"

"Plus it's not like she never pulled a stunt like that before. Besides, she is the Noah of Lust after all." Jas pointed out.

Rhode still felt unconvinced, "Well..."

Dev shook his head, "Fine then! We'll go over to the Academy to check whether she's there okay?"

"I think that's a good plan." Jas admitted as he passed his brother his share of Nutella bread.

"Okay fine but straight after school!"

The twins nodded and went back to eating.

_How troublesome..._

* * *

><p><span>With AmberNaomi

Naomi happily ate her chocolate bun with glee until she heard someone call her name.

"Naomi?"

The brunette stopped and turned to see Ikuto looking at her in surprise.

"What are you doing in this part of Tokyo? It's way further from your house."the high-schooler asked, curious.

"I had something to do nearby" Naomi responded.

"What happened to your security guards?"

The girl just stared at him, "Huh?"

"You know your brother and Sato?" Ikuto answered.

"Oh well I left without them."

"And why is that?" Ikuto inquired as he walked towards her to be nearer.

"Why do you ask a lot of questions?" Naomi asked, getting irritated.

"Because you interest me." Ikuto told her, leaning his face just inches away from hers.

"W-what do you want?"

The flustered Naomi watched as Ikuto moved his face downwards and take a bite out of her chocolate bun with his eyes fixed on her.

Ikuto licked his lips, enjoying the chocolate taste and the sight of an embarrassed Naomi.

"Delicious."

"B-baka!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>After school later that day<strong>

At Seiyo Middle School

Ren finally saw his sister making him smile the first time in hours until he saw that she had a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You know what. I lost Rhode again!"

Ren waved his hand dismissively, "It's okay, I lost the Jasdevi brothers too. It's no biggie really. It's not like we have a deadline or anything! "

Naomi sighed, "Well whatever, let's go home."

Ren hurried to walk by his sister, "You know, I really feel like an idiot for not recognizing the brothers earlier."

Naomi blinked when she realized her brother had just insulted himself, "It's not your fault"

"Oh please, it was so obvious! The eccentric, mischievous personalities...their voices...UGH!"

"Nii-san, it's fine!" assured the younger brunette.

"No it's not, I mean you guessed it was them when Leenalee just mentioned twins."

"Well, I have fought against them with more than you have so it is more natural for me to recognize them" the pre-teen reasoned.

"You've fought against them before? When?"

"A long time ago…" Naomi says, trailing off as her mind drifted to memories of the past.

_Mom...Dad...and me…_

Seeing the change in mood, Ren tried to make his little sister smile, "Oh come on now! Cheer up! Want to get some chocolate ice cream? It's your favourite! "

Naomi stopped in her tracks suddenly much to the shock of her brother, he went over to her and saw that her face was as red as a tomato, "Naomi-chan?"

The girl's face had reddened due to the memories of Kanda and Ikuto filling her head at the mention of chocolate and ice cream.

_I'm really starting to hate the colour blue now…and chocolate..._

_Stupid idiots..._

_I hate them…_

* * *

><p><span>At Azuba Academy<span>

"You know Sato, I walked Naomi to school this morning."

Sato looked up from clearing his things at his classmate wondering that the hell was his damn problem.

"I thought I've made it clear to you that Naomi isn't someone you can just touch."

"I haven't touched her."

"Hn"

"Not yet anyways" added Ikuto, smirking as he saw the spectacle wearing teen stiffen at his words.

"Tsukiyomi..."

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

Ikuto turned to see that it was a young girl calling him. She wearing a Seika Middle School uniform sporting violet spiked hair with two older guys wearing the yellow Seika High uniforms.

_What would people from Seika want with me?_

"Yes what do you want?"

Sato stared at the three before him, it was the Noahs...but what would they want with Tsukiyomi?

"Come, we would like to speak with you privately for a moment." Rhode says, smiling politely.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank you! :) Sorry if I'm a little rusty...I haven't written in so long... ^^;<strong>


End file.
